


混沌之始

by misaliview



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaliview/pseuds/misaliview





	1. 1

决定所有宇宙命运的力量大会终于落下了帷幕，满足的全王不在提及消灭某个宇宙的事情了。对此所有破坏神、界王神连同他们的向导天使都松了一口气，没有一个宇宙被消灭，这是件可喜可贺的事情，所有人都很满意。  
可没有人知道这整个次元宇宙的最深处，还有个刚刚醒来错过了这次大会的人对此不太满意。  
“阿全这么有趣的事情居然不通知我一声”  
温热的水汽散发着雾气将四周绽放得花朵挂上一层薄纱，坐在水池中央的女人毫无情绪的语调令人猜不透她此刻的想法。  
“那时您还在睡觉”  
站在池边一身银蓝相间装束的女人笑语着，银紫色得长发高高地在头顶扎成一束，穿过脖颈处淡蓝色的装饰拖及地面。  
“修姆，我想看”  
女人平静的说着一段没头没尾的话，她知道修姆知道她在说什么。  
“好的”  
修姆扬了扬手，手中的权杖缓缓的漂浮到了女人的面前时，顶端的圆珠发出淡淡的紫光将力量大会的过程投影在了空中供女人观赏。  
“无趣”  
看了没一会儿，女人就说出了自己的意见。  
“啊，这种程度对您而言却是太过无趣了，不过全王大人却很喜欢看，更激烈的战斗似乎对他来说节奏太快了点”  
修姆平静的回答着。  
“阿全啊”  
女人摇起一窝水连同水面上的花瓣轻轻来回擦拭着另一条手臂不在说话。  
“....需要我关掉么？”  
一直没有得到回应，修姆小心的询问着。  
“....啊，关了吧，实在是太无趣了”  
“也是，这种等级的格斗根本无法入了您的眼”  
修姆一边说着一边招了招手将权杖收回了手中，可这一次出乎她的意料，女人没有沉默反倒是接着她的话说着：  
“不是那种无聊，一群莽夫在这里依靠着力量你一拳我一腿的打回合制的战斗，毫无美感可言，还是说我睡着的这段时间里，生命已经退化的没有智商了？”  
女人从池中站了起来，几个一直安静站在池边的侍女见此急忙走入池中，小心的将女人身体上的水珠擦拭干净后，将一件薄纱制成的长袍穿在女人地身上。  
“最后好像还是蛮不错的，对手很强，赢家也是花了一番心思的”  
修姆看着缓缓步出水池的女人，仔细挑选着措辞说着。  
“无趣，修姆，去准备一场更为有趣的游戏吧，为了庆祝我这次的苏醒”  
修姆的好言并没有对女人起到什么影响，由全王举办的力量大赛已经在女人印象中被归类到了低级趣味里。  
“....好的....那么想要什么样的游戏呢？”  
修姆小心的问着，眼前的这位可是一个无常的家伙，喜好，品行还有性格都是不可预见的。  
“嗯....在举办一次大会吧....至于规则么我来制定”  
“好的，我这就去通知伽嘉做准备”  
修姆转身就打算去执行命令，却被随后的声音打断了行动。  
“不用了，阿全没有通知的我那么这次的事情也就不用告诉他了”  
女人坐在柔软的花藤椅上，轻萃了一口手中的花茶。似乎是很满意花茶的味道，嘴角微微的弯起了一道弧度。  
修长的手指轻点着还沾着茶水的朱唇说到：  
“这样会更有意思不是么？”  
“....您....说的极是.....”


	2. 2

“啊~~~~~”  
“比鲁斯大人，当众打哈气是一件很不礼貌的事情”  
维斯一如既往微笑着对比鲁斯刚那个快要连舌头根都伸出来地哈气发表了意见。  
比鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，斜着眼看了一眼站在一旁的维斯，并不打算跟自己的天使发生一些不必要的争执。于是将这股突如其来的怨气发泄在了前面两个正在很认真比试的家伙身上。  
“悟空，贝吉塔，就让我来领教下你们的自在极意如何了！”  
“哦，要和比鲁斯打么？！”  
这个消息让悟空变得更加兴奋，自从大力量会他和贝吉塔多多少少地掌握了自在极意后，比鲁斯似乎就对成为他们的对手毫无兴趣。  
通常只是站在一旁看着他们对战然后给予一些有用或者无用的建议，这还是第一次提出要和他们比试一下。  
掌握了连比鲁斯都还没有掌握的自在极意让他们和布鲁斯之间的差距到底缩短了多少，孙悟空和贝吉塔都有点迫不及待的想要知道这个问题的答案。  
嘛~虽然他们现在掌握的程度还处于非常不稳定的阶段。  
比鲁斯抬起头傲慢的看着两个跃跃欲试的家伙，缓缓的伸出一根指头，冲着两个人勾了勾。  
像是得到了一个信号，孙悟空第一个冲了上去。挥出的直拳被比鲁斯轻松的接了下来。  
“哼！我还以为你们进步了多少呢”  
抬起空挡的左手，抓住了贝吉塔从后面踢过来的右脚顺手一甩，直接用贝吉塔将孙悟空撞飞了出去。  
“还差的很远很远呢！！如果你们以为练成了自在极意就可以和我平起平坐的话就太天真了！！！没有实力的自在极意不过是逃跑的绝佳手段罢了！！”  
比鲁斯没有放过这一刹的空挡，以极高的速度冲着两个人飞了过去。  
“比鲁斯大人似乎火气格外的大啊”  
预言鱼看着明显带着一点点泄愤意图的比鲁斯说着。  
“嗯，比鲁斯大人只是有些嫉妒他们两个的战斗天赋，毕竟他花了那么久的时间才刚刚摸到个门而已”  
维斯微笑的将比鲁斯真实的想法说了出来，完全不在乎是不是会被比鲁斯听见。  
“我才没有嫉妒！！！”  
比鲁斯的怒吼声从远处传了过来。  
“啊，果然是在嫉妒啊”  
预言鱼很确定的下了结论。  
这边的无视似乎助长了比鲁斯的怒火，出手的能量更是大了几分。  
“那个，自在极意究竟是什么呢？”  
预言鱼听着远处的传来频率更快的爆炸声，提出了自己一直以来的疑问。  
“嗯？自在极意就是神可以使用的一种技能啊”  
维斯奇怪的回答着，在他看来预言鱼应该不会不知道这种事才对。  
“我知道啊，可是它究竟是什么原理呢？就像是人类所说的条件反射？”  
预言鱼当然知道什么是自在极意，他可是预言鱼知道很多别人不知道的事情。可是他还是不太明白自在极意和人类嘴中的条件反射之间到底有什么区别。  
“条件反射啊，嗯，确实有很多的相似处”  
维斯并没有否定预言鱼的说法，但也只是莫能两可的回答了一个不算肯定的肯定。  
“那就是神使用的条件反射了？”  
预言鱼有些失望，这个技能连比鲁斯都不会，所以在它眼里一向都非常的神秘，却不想只不过是神所使用的条件反射，太让他失望了。  
“也不能这么说，条件反射是生物在长期训练中形成的一种习惯，这个过程并不需要思考，而自在极意是需要思考的”  
维斯看着远处的天空上三个扭打成一团的人，摸索着下巴回答道。  
孙悟空和贝吉塔终于进入了自在极意的模式，这让布鲁斯从绝对的主导地位跌落，显得有些狼狈。  
“哎？思考，可是思考不是会让反应变慢么？”  
预言鱼可清楚的知道，贝吉塔就是因为太过习惯于思考后战斗所以才使得他总是稍微落后于孙悟空。  
“是的，但那是因为思考的主体是大脑，而自在极意思考的主体却是细胞”  
维斯看着比鲁斯吃了暗亏，气得都露出了飞机耳。不由自主在心底暗笑了一下，并且思考着等一下要怎么给这只无毛猫顺毛。  
“细胞？可是思考是细胞和细胞之间通过能量进行信息交换的行为啊”  
预言鱼不明白了，一个单纯的细胞要怎么思考？  
“嗯，细胞内部也会有信息通过能量的交换，让这些能量自己思考判断作出决定下一个行为，这就是自在极意”  
维斯看着暴怒的比鲁斯开始思考着要不要上去阻止一下。  
“.....也就是说是条件反射的升级版？”  
“嗯也可以这么说”  
维斯看着已经结束战斗，左手拎着贝吉塔右手拎着孙悟空往回来飞的比鲁斯，开始思考等一下的菜单，也许去地球蹭顿饭是个不错的主意。  
“什么啊，还是条件反射啊”  
预言鱼得出了结论。  
“切！两个没用的**！”  
将两个人往维斯脚底下一丢，比鲁斯做出了判断。  
“您看起来很狼狈”  
维斯看着灰头土脸得比鲁斯，丝毫没有给他半点面子的意思。  
“切！”  
没有理会维斯的嘲讽，比鲁斯转身走到一旁的躺椅，狠狠的将自己整个人丢了进去，想要证明自己赢得很轻松，但却被最后倒吸了一口气出卖了真实结果。  
维斯笑了一下，并没有打算拆穿比鲁斯的小小谎言。但低下头去看着两个趴在地上努力想要站起来的家伙，他知道距离他们可以独自挑战比鲁斯的时间不会太久。  
“那么....”  
维斯刚想要说接下来的行程，却被突然插入的一个密语打断了。  
【维斯，过来一趟】  
这是他父亲大神官的声音。  
维斯虽然疑惑为什么大神官会用密语，但还是恭谨的回答道：  
【好的，我这就通知界王神】  
大神官不等维斯最后一个音落下，继续说道：  
【就你自己，立刻过来一趟】  
随后就切断了联系。  
这种反常引起了维斯的疑惑，通常天使必须跟随着破坏神，大神官单独召见天使的事情从他有记忆起就从未出现过，这还是第一次，发生了什么？  
“喂！维斯，你刚才说什么？”  
比鲁斯躺在那里，等维斯那么之后的话，却等了半天也没等出来什么，终于不耐烦的问了出来。  
“啊，等一下我要离开一下，比鲁斯大人今天的晚饭就请和贝吉塔他们一起去趟地球解决吧”  
维斯说完就立刻从比鲁斯的视野里消失了身影。  
“喂！.......搞什么啊”  
比鲁斯皱着眉毛看着维斯消失的地方，这还是第一次维斯会离开他的身边。  
一想到这里一股不安爬上了比鲁斯的心头。


	3. 3

“什么？？来自母亲的信息？”  
大神官此刻脸上的表情难得带着一点点焦虑，这是他们从来不曾见过的模样。  
在所有天使的记忆中，他们的父亲除了总是带着一点点看不出来真是意图微笑之外，根本就没有其他任何的表情。  
“克丝姐姐，我们还有母亲么？”  
母亲这个词对于天使们而言基本等同于一个完全陌生的词汇，他们从没有想过他们还有一位母亲。  
所有天使不约而同得看向了他们最年长的克丝姐姐，如果连她都不知道的话，那就没人还对这位从来没有出现过的女人有记忆了。  
“嗯...印象中好像有着一头非常漂亮的银紫色长发”  
克丝几乎是找到了自己记忆最深处，才在模糊的信息中想到了一点点可能相关的联系。  
母亲....他们从来没有想过自己还会有一位母亲，毕竟他们和生命体并不一样。  
“好了，这次只是召集你们来，是不只是因为你们的母亲回来了，更重要的是她的回归也就意味着她所侍奉的那一位也苏醒了”  
大神官挥了挥手示意他的孩子们将精力从母亲这条信息移动到更为关键的问题上来。  
“....那一位是谁？”  
从未见过父亲的态度如此不安.....那表情应该是不安吧。即使面对暴怒的全王也不曾见过大神官会如此的焦虑。  
这种态度让一向镇定无比的天使们也开始感到了焦虑。  
“....那一位啊......简单说起来她是全王的母亲吧....”  
大神官也不知道到底该如何对这些孩子们描述那一位存在，姑且就这么介绍吧。  
他知道这么介绍必然会引起不小的骚动，但是除此之外他也暂时找不到更为适合的身份。  
太意外了，他原本以为这么短的时间里应该不至于让孩子们见到那一位才对，却不想这么快就再次苏醒过来。  
“好了，现在我有很重要的事情要说”  
大神官打断了有些混乱的场面，让被这突如其来的消息震惊到失了仪态的天使们看向自己。  
“新的游戏开始了，游戏规则未知”  
在心底斟酌了半天，大神官才将这混乱成一团浆糊的信息用最简单的话讲了出来。  
从自己的伴侣那得到这个消息的时候，他直接将手中的茶水抖掉了一半。  
那一位和全王可不一样，喜怒无常并且毫无征兆，更重要的是她的苏醒通常也意味着......会有大麻烦，所有宇宙都会有的那种。  
“啊，是在遗憾没能看到力量大会么？”  
维斯听到这里笑了一下，听起来似乎这一位和全王一样，也是一个具有着强大力量却有些任性的家伙。  
“维斯，.她和全王大人可不一样，没人知道在她的游戏中失败的后果是什么”  
大神官危襟正坐的提醒，让本打算打哈哈的维斯不由自主的收敛起了笑容。  
“......最坏...的结果也无非就是整个宇宙毁灭吧”  
这应该是最坏的结果了，所以在力量大会时，大家才会拼了命的去战斗，不是么？  
大神官并没有立刻回答维斯的话，只是安静的坐在位置上直勾勾的盯着他看了一会儿才说道：  
“维斯，宇宙毁灭真的是最坏的结果么？生命惧怕死亡，所以他们认为死亡和毁灭是不详的，可是没有死亡和毁灭就不会有新生和诞生。所以才会有界王神和破坏神成对出现的设定。生命惧怕死亡，所以他们不承认死亡和生命一样都是神所赐予最为昂贵的礼物，没有死亡，新生就毫无意义。维斯，对你而言什么才是最坏的结果？”  
维斯看着自己的父亲，他可能是所有兄弟姐妹中和父亲关系最好的一个，也相较于其他人获得了更多的宠爱，在非正式的场合里，他总是私下的叫大神官父亲而不是敬名。  
他甚少能从自己的父亲身上感受到诸如现在的压力。  
“........再也不能吃到美食了”  
维斯只用了不到一毫秒的时间就对这个问题做出了回答，对他而言，最残酷的必然就是再也无法吃到美味的食物了。  
“.....明白了?”  
“明白了”  
维斯明白了，这一位可能不会像全王一样心情一不好就毁灭掉一两颗星球，甚至一两个宇宙。但是她却会让你过着生不如死的生活，让你彻底的体会到‘死亡是神赐给生命最美好的礼物’这句话的真实感受。  
“总而言之，你们回去后仔细观察自己的宇宙，如发现异样立刻汇报，还有，因为没有受到全王的邀请看到力量大赛，那一位似乎有些生气并不希望这件事被全王所知晓，因此所有调查都是私底下秘密调查，在确定到底是什么游戏规则之前，尽可能不要让其他人知道这件事了”  
“是！”  
维斯他们终于明白为什么这一次会单独召见天使，同时召集地也并非以往的全王宫殿。  
“大神官”  
“还有什么事？”  
会议结束了，可是众天使却没有立刻离开，因为他们还需要确定一些事情。  
“游戏的舞台在哪？”  
游戏规则不知道，那么游戏的地点呢？如果连这个也是未知的话要如何找起？  
“全部宇宙，那一位可不是一个有耐心选建个比赛场地，然后坐在看台上慢慢观赏的主，回去后多加留意，散会！”  
“是！！”  
维斯目送着天使们挨个离开这个空间，一直到最后只剩下他和大神官两个人。  
“还有什么事，维斯？”  
大神官看着这个被自己宠爱的儿子温和的问着。  
“.......那个......父亲，既然是不希望我们知道的事情，为什么您会收到消息呢？”  
这个意料之外的问题，让大神官难得地漏出了震惊的表情，只是一下下，很快就被一种淡淡地微笑所取代。  
“是修姆悄悄告诉我的”  
维斯看着自己父亲难得一见的表情，不同于刚才的焦虑，也不是一直以来那种温和却无法读出想法的微笑，淡淡的笑容连眼底都染着笑意，似乎是他的错觉，总觉的父亲的耳朵似乎在泛着红色。  
整个人看起来完全没了以往的沉稳，反倒是像某种记忆中的表情.....好像是在去地球的时候见到过。  
啊对，那对热恋中地情侣的表情。  
维斯想起来和比鲁斯一起去街上买巧克力的时候，那些相互拥抱着从他们身边走过地成对的男女。布尔玛告诉他们那天是情人节，所以那些都是热恋中的男女。  
修姆.....这就是他们母亲的名字吧。  
看着父亲那副和记忆中重叠的表情，维斯如此猜想着。


	4. 4

“比鲁斯大人？你不吃么？”  
孙悟空看着比鲁斯对着自己面前的补丁发呆有些奇怪的问着。  
“真是天真的让人讨厌！”  
比鲁斯斜着眼睛看了一眼孙悟空，这个家伙究竟知不知道什么叫做焦虑。  
“是发生了什么事么？”  
贝吉塔咽下嘴里的食物问着，维斯单独离开的时候他就有一种不好的感觉。  
“....嗯，维斯从来没离开过我”  
比鲁斯舀了一勺补丁却没有把它放入嘴里的意思，只是盯着它看了半天。  
只是简单的一句话就说明这种情况的异常程度。  
向导天使是不会离开破坏神的，他们除了负责教导破坏神之外，同时还对破坏神负有监察之责。  
“什么啊，维斯不是说他很快就会回来么，别担心了”  
孙悟空松了口，他还以为比鲁斯在担心什么呢，原来只是这件事啊。  
“.....我说，你这家伙的脑子里究竟有没有长一个叫做异象警惕的神经元啊”  
比鲁斯无奈的看着孙悟空，右手的食指不耐烦地轻点着额头。  
这个叫孙悟空的男人，确实是他很期待的一位对手，很可能会成为预言鱼嘴中的那个对手。对此比鲁斯可是非常期待的，这也是他会训练他的原因。  
可是这个男人除了和战斗相关的事情以外纯粹就是个**。对于其他任何事情完全都处在一种视而不见的状态下。  
“可是担心也没用啊，等维斯回来了在问他去干嘛了不就好么？”  
孙悟空鼓着腮帮子无辜的说着，他实在有些不能理解为什么比鲁斯会那么担心，现在担心也没用啊反正维斯肯定会回来的。  
比鲁斯眯着眼睛瞪着那个吃的满嘴掉渣的男人好半天，才把脑袋扭过去看着坐在一旁的贝吉塔问道：  
“他一直都是这幅德行么？”  
对于这个问题贝吉塔只是把一根鸡腿塞进自己的嘴里作为回答。  
从他认识卡卡罗特起这个男人就这幅德行。有时候他有猜想过，卡卡罗特在战斗方面的天赋会如此之高会不会就是因为他的心思从来不会放在那些毫无关系的事情上地缘故。  
“担心也没用么，等维斯回来问一下好了”  
察觉到两个同时投来不满的目光，孙悟空无辜的咽下了嘴里的食物，像是辩解一样的说着。  
比鲁斯看着这个一脸天真的男人又将注意力转移到了一盘新上来的烤鸡上后，无奈的叹了口气。  
虽然讨厌，但又不得不承认他说的也没错，这种从未出现的现象也确实不是靠猜想就能猜出来的事情，一切只能等维斯回来之后再说了。  
而意识到这一点的比鲁斯就更加的生气了，于是只能将这口恶气化作食欲，恶狠狠地将眼前的布丁全数倒入嘴中，用力得咀嚼了几下咽了下去。  
事情似乎并没有比鲁斯他们预想的那么顺利。维斯回来的时候，只是顶着一张一如既往笑眯眯的表情说了句“父亲请我过去喝茶”就打断了他所有的问题。  
维斯隐瞒了很重要的事情，这一点比鲁斯非常的确定。可是他也知道维斯不想说的话是没有办法硬让他说出来的。  
“啧！”


	5. 5

“托波！”  
“兔子啊”  
托波过头去没看到人影就看见了两只硕大的耳朵在障碍物的上方晃动着，格外的显眼。  
“叫我的名字！算了，其他人呢？”  
蒂斯破决定无视兔子这个外号，他们现在可是有紧急任务的。  
“都已经在飞船里了，就等你了”  
“是是是，好了我们也快点进去吧，这次的任务地点在哪？”  
“塞姆星系中编号88790的星球”  
“发生了什么事情?”  
“具体还不清楚”  
“还不清楚就让我们全体出动么？”  
“嗯，好像相当麻烦，对方发来了求救信号，可是信号中除了风产生的杂音之外什么也没有”  
“....这样啊，那确实有些刺手呢，吉连也去吧”  
“是啊”  
“吉连现在应该已经到了吧，我们赶过去搞不好他已经解决问题了”  
蒂斯破努了努嘴说着。老实说他有点嫉妒吉连，嫉妒他那强大的力量，却又有点为自己这种嫉妒而感到羞耻。  
“关于这个啊.....”  
托波看着有有点带酸的兔子，思考着应该怎么告诉他实情。  
“都到了？那就出发了”  
“.....吉...吉连？”  
两个人一边聊着这次任务的内容一边走进了飞船内，刚进船舱就看见那个坐在最中央的人，用一如既往没什么感情的黑色眼球盯着两个人看了一下，随后就擅自下达了指令。  
飞船接到了指令开始启动。  
蒂斯破一个没站稳直接撞进了托波的怀里，顺势小声地询问着：  
“为什么吉连会在飞船上？”  
“......不知道，不过力量大会上输了之后，他似乎也在努力想要改变什么”  
力量大会....他们没想到原本应该像是预定一样的结局却出现了不可思议的翻转。那群第七宇宙的家伙，居然利用规则击败了吉连，真是够卑鄙的。  
虽然卑鄙的很讨厌，可对他们的影响也确实非同一般。  
对托波而言是的，对吉连......应该也一样。  
那次之后，他们都在试图改变什么。  
随着飞船脱离大气层，震动停止后，船舱内就陷入了沉默。  
吉连安静的坐在中央，像是自带着一层隔离圈将其他人全部隔离在外。  
好尴尬的气氛，蒂斯破开始有些怀念那个总是独来独往的吉连了，至少他不在的话气氛不会如此僵硬。  
尴尬的气氛似乎有减缓时间流逝的作用，一直等到飞船终于爆出抵达目的地的信号为止，蒂斯破觉得自己可能过了一个世纪那么久。  
飞船降落在了一片荒凉的地方，四周除了风化的碎石块之外什么也没有。  
“.....奇怪，这颗星球上有文明么？”  
蒂斯破看着眼前一片的荒凉自言自语的问道。  
“.....我记得这颗星球上应该没有文明才对，应该连生命体都不存在”  
卡塞拉尔走了两步站在蒂斯破旁边，算是回答着。  
不是所有行星都可以产生生命体，这可星球就是。虽然它的大气条件和地质成分都已经合格，但却缺少最关键的水资源，所以这颗星球应该只是一颗可供短暂休息的荒凉沙漠之星才对。  
“....是哪个在这里临时停靠的旅行者么？大家散开分头去找找”  
随着蒂斯破的声音，所有人朝着四面八方的方向飞去，开始寻找那个求救信号的来源。  
“吉连？”  
蒂斯破异的看着一直站在原地的吉连，通常来说飞船一落地，吉连就应该飞的不见踪影才对。  
吉连什么也没说只是安静的看着两个人，被那双黑宝石一样的眼睛盯着让蒂斯破感到一股前所未有的压力。  
托波虽然是队长，但是通常下命令的是他，可是，他可从没给吉连下过命令啊。  
蒂斯破求救般得朝着一旁的队长使了个眼色。  
托波虽然没有接到这个求救信号，但是他还是明白了吉连的意思，走了过去轻轻的拍了拍吉连的肩膀说着：  
“去吧，发现什么就用通信器呼叫我们，这件事似乎不那么简单”  
吉连看了托波一眼，然后就消失在了两个人面前，不知所踪。  
蒂斯破呆愣了好一阵，一直被一阵干燥的烈风吹醒才近乎低吼得冲着托波吼道：  
“他是吉连？？！！！”  
“啊啊，他为了改变自己也超努力的呢，我可不能输给他啊”  
托波说完也向着相反地方向飞去，徒留蒂斯破一个人站在原地还没从刚才的事情中缓过来。  
“.....喂..改变是好事了....可能麻烦给个缓冲么？我的小心脏受不了啊”  
消化了好一会儿才算是缓过来的蒂斯破一边抱怨着一边朝着另外一个方向飞去.............


	6. 6

“？可可特？”  
蒂斯破在这片干燥到连眼球的水分都快蒸发掉的空中，正在仔细的寻找着可疑的事物时。连接通讯中可可特的那个信号突然消失。  
“奇怪？坏了么？....还是....”  
蒂斯破不愿意去思考那个最糟糕的结果。在所有战队队员中，最不可能被偷袭成功的除了吉连之外就是可可特了。  
吉连是因为强到离谱的力量，而可可特则是因为她所具有独特的空间超能力，如果连可可特被偷袭了的话.......  
“该死的！”  
蒂斯破在空中没有丝毫减速地画了个90°得轨迹朝着可可特原本所负责的区域飞了过去。  
以蒂斯破的速度，他很快就到达了可可特最后地坐标位置。  
在一片凌乱的乱石滩中，躺在地上的红色身影格外的显眼。  
“可可特！！”  
没有丝毫的犹豫，蒂斯破以最快的速度降落在了可可特的身旁，小心的将人扶了起来。  
“还活着，只是昏了过去”  
在确定了可可特的状态之后，蒂斯破松了口气。  
“蒂斯破！”  
随着声音一个身影从空中降了下来。  
“塔巴？”  
“可可特怎么样？”  
塔巴有些担忧的看着蒂斯破怀里的可可特，她的样子看起来并不是单纯的昏迷。  
“可能是深度昏迷，具体要做了检查才能知道，你怎么过来了？其他人呢？”  
骄傲战队的五个人通常总是一起行动，这一次他们五个也应该负责的是同一片区域才对，怎么只有塔巴一个人过来？可可特突然消失的信号应该所有人都发现了才对。  
“我离得最近，突然感觉到可可特的能量有些不对所以过来看看，我先送她回飞船吧，那里至少可以做个简单检查”  
塔巴一边说着一边伸手准备接过蒂斯破手里的人。  
“能量不稳？难道不是信号突然消失么？”  
蒂斯破奇怪的问着，一边小心的将怀里的人转移到塔巴的怀里。  
“信号？不，信号一切正常，我先回飞船去了”  
“...嗯，也好，对了你要是遇见了谁就把他也一并叫回去”  
“嗯？召集么？你直接通过对讲频道不就好了”  
塔巴已经飞在半空中的身体，听到蒂斯破的话奇怪的停了下来。  
“你难道没有发现通讯器已经不能用了么？这次的事情果然不是那么简单的”  
在听到塔巴说信号正常的那一刻，蒂斯破就察觉到了，他们的通讯器被什么东西干扰了。他还没想明白为什么自己的通讯器还能正常的感受到其他信号的频率，可是却没有办法和其他人联系。  
而且似乎不仅仅是这样，塔巴没有察觉到信号的异常，而他却也没有察觉到塔巴的能量。在塔巴出声叫他之前，他根本就没发现塔巴已经在他附近了。  
他发誓，他连一丁点的松懈都没有。  
“被干扰的不止通信器么.....要快点找到其他人了”  
蒂斯破将能量开到最大在空中肆意得飞行着。他不知道还有多少人可以和塔巴一样没有被干扰到对能量的感知，只希望大伙能快点察觉到这种异常，再事情变得不可收拾之前......他有一种很不好的预感！  
【你就是吉连？】  
吉连正在空中寻找着那些不确定地异常时，一个陌生的声音突然像是一根尖锐的刺一样直接扎进了他的大脑。  
吉连停在中，用眼睛四处寻找着声音的来源。  
【你看起来并没有她所说的那么强大】  
声音又一次地跨过了耳膜直接刺入了大脑，吉连很不喜欢这种感觉。但是在远处一簇石林上的身影缓解了他的不是。  
“找到了！”  
吉连下一秒从原地消失随后就出现在了石林的顶端。  
一个浑身裹着黑色斗篷人站立在那里，对自己身后突然出现的人似乎没有半点意外。  
“你果然挺厉害的”  
这一次的声音是从斗篷下传出来的。  
很清脆的声音，有点无法分辨性别。是没有性别的种族么？还是因为年轻未到未分化的年龄？  
吉连皱着眉毛看着这个黑色的影子。  
“你找我有什么事？”  
“啊.....只是想和你...玩个游戏”  
黑影人缓缓的转了过来，吉连才发现这个浑身裹得漆黑的家伙，在胸口处却挂着一条金色的链饰。  
不算复杂的款式，由三个环相互叠套而成。诡异的是环得内侧每隔一段距离就有的一个细小黑色嵌扣底座。  
这些黑色的嵌扣底座，黑得像是通向异次元的黑洞，将周围的光线全部吸了进去。  
这一刻吉连才发现原来不是这个人披着黑色的斗篷，而是这条链饰吸收掉了他周围所有的光线让他看起来像是被黑色的斗篷所笼罩。  
在意识到这一点之后这条异常的金饰让吉连没来由地竖起了汗毛。  
“嘛.....赢的人就可以获得对方的力量如何？”  
一团黑暗中诡异得伸出一条朱红色的手掌，两根纤细的手指轻轻的摩挲着胸前的链饰，像是在讨论着天气一样得说着自己的目的。  
随后铺天盖地的黑暗瞬间将吉连裹挟了进去。  
“你没有说不的权利”  
黑暗中吉连听到那个声音如此说着。


	7. 7

吉连安静的站在一片黑暗中，他看不见任何东西，也感知不到任何东西。  
这种感觉他曾在无之界感受过，而现在这种感觉更加强烈，他甚至快要连自身的存在也感觉不到。  
“那家伙在哪？”  
什么都无法感觉到，这让吉连开始有些焦虑。  
【那么游戏开始了，游戏规则是简单的对战，赢的一方将获得另一方的力量和能力】  
又是那种声音，像是一根刺一样跨过了耳膜的作用直接刺入了大脑。  
“比赛开始！”  
一个古怪的声音突然插入，和这种直接传递给大脑的声音不同，也与那个神秘人本身的声音不同。是吉连从未听过的一种声音。  
风？  
这片空无一物的空间里突然有了气流的运动，这让吉连安心不少同时也警惕了起来。  
这只是单纯得比武比赛？  
作为维持正义的一员，吉连见识过太多的阴谋。只是他强大的力量让他从未将那些小手段放在眼里过。  
身体中每一个细胞都无视他的意志紧紧地绷了起来，这从从未体会过得感觉加重了他的焦躁。  
来了！  
失去视力就会让身体得其他感官变得敏感，尤其是吉连这种顶级的高手。  
他能清楚的感觉到就在自己的右后方有什么东西过来。  
下意识得抬起了手，在试图接住那个东西的那一刻一股钻心的疼从手掌上传了过来。  
“唔！”  
轻轻的一个闷哼，吉连闻到了一股血腥味。  
毫无意外他受伤了，他已经有多久不曾受过伤了？即使是在力量大会上打到最后他也没有受到什么严重的外伤。  
手掌上传来久违的记忆，紧握着右手的左手上传来黏腻的触感，鼻腔中充斥着血的味道，这一切像是按下了某种开关唤醒了吉连体内久违的野心。  
一股莫名的兴奋感从体内涌了出来，喉咙中有什么在骚动着，吉连发出了犹如野兽一般的嘶吼声。  
“呵呵，你大概很久没有受过伤了吧”  
对方似乎对吉连的愤怒完全不在意，他似乎非常享受这声嘶吼。  
“在这边！！”  
对方出声了，不是那种直接传入脑内的声音。空气中的震荡传达着声音来源的位置。仅仅只是这一下，但也足以让吉连找到对方的所在。  
以最快的速度冲到了对方，一手刀朝着声音来源的位置狠狠地砍了下去。  
噗嗤一声！  
指尖传来一阵冰凉的触感，像是滑过了某种冰冷得泥浆，连血液也快要凝结的寒意被神经忠实地反应出来。  
“啊哈，还差一点点而已”  
似乎是打到了，但是对方却对被自己打到的事情没有丝毫的介意，甚至“好意”得提醒着他，刚才的那一击打偏了。  
吉连迅速的拉开了距离。  
他有一种说不出来的感觉，但直觉告诉他，如果他刚才那一下打中了，那么也就意味着输了。  
“你不攻过来么？那么我动手了”  
那个声音再一次响起，而这一次却是在吉连的背后。  
“什么时？”  
吉连不可置信得看着那柄穿透了自己腹部的长刃。  
这是什么材料？居然可以穿透他的身体？这家伙是什么时候在自己身后的？为什么自己完全没感觉到？  
一连串的疑问在吉连的脑子里响起，可他现在没有找到一个答案，就不得不闪躲着紧随其后的攻击。  
“唔！”  
吉连紧紧压住受伤的地方，警惕的看着四周的黑暗。  
那家伙又消失了，不......不对，应该说在这片空间里他从来没有感觉到对方的存在过。  
“吉连，要打赢对手你必须知己知彼”  
那次训练之后，师傅看着有些狼狈地自己摇了摇头说着。  
“只要我足够强不就可以了么?”  
他有些不服气，反过来顶了一句嘴，人不可能知道每一个对手的底细，所以只要自己足够强就行了。今天的训练之所以会如此的狼狈，只是因为自己还不够强罢了。  
师傅什么也没说，只是叹了口气摇了摇头走开了。  
自己又让师傅失望了？  
吉连不懂，为什么自己总是无法做到令师傅满意。  
“吉连，宇宙是很大的，并不是拥有强大的力量就可以立于不败之地”  
师傅最后的那句话是什么意思？吉连不明白，从开始征战到现在，除了在力量大会上那一次失败以外，强大得力量带给他的只有胜利而已，师傅的那句话究竟是什么意思？  
“你走神了.....”  
对方像是在嘲笑吉连在这么重要得关头还能走神似得，恶作剧一般地在他耳边轻轻地吹了口气。  
吉连下意识得出手反击。  
又是那种感觉，打出地左臂像是穿透了一层厚重得泥浆，冰冷得寒意将整条手臂几乎冻结。  
“你打中了，哈！”  
耳边传来魔鬼的嘶笑声。  
上当了！  
这是吉连唯一能想到的事情........


	8. Chapter 8

发生了什么？  
吉连跪在地上，仅剩的理智勉强维持着他还没有倒下的身体。  
那只抓在自己右手腕上干枯的手掌是从黑色的浓雾中逐渐伸出来.......不，不对，是黑雾在变淡。  
吉连强迫自己将仅存得体力用于维持眼皮支撑，可是从与那只手接触的部位，他的力量像水流一样在快速的流逝。  
雾变得越来越淡，吉连终于看清楚黑色的雾气流向何方。  
那些黑色得嵌扣底座，此刻像是一个个通向未知空间的入口，黑色的雾气化成一道道得细流钻入这些细小得空洞。  
没来由，吉连突然有一种感觉，自己的力量也和这些黑色得雾一样被吸入了这条诡异得项链中。  
拼尽了最后一点力量，吉连用力的抓住了那条长链。  
对方似乎发出了恐惧的尖叫声，怒斥着他这鲁莽得行为。可吉连已经顾不得许多，他已经快连意识都一柄要被这些黑洞给吸掉。  
浑身的神经似乎已经完全失去了作用，他看到那双赤红色干枯得双手紧抓着自己的手腕，试图将长链从他得手中解放出来。失败之后，有试图直接从他手中夺取那个古怪得环状饰品。  
这东西很重要！  
吉连仅存的理性做出了判断，对方似乎是在攻击他，但他完全没有任何感觉。脑海里只有一个念头，他必须把这东西抢过来，至少要把这东西毁掉。  
激烈争夺了一会儿，吉连模糊的听见了什么东西断裂得声音，随后一个尖锐充斥着恐惧的声音震动着早已失去功能的耳膜。  
陌生人使出了更大的力气将吉连直接甩出了崖边。下坠得那一刻吉连看见冲天得黑柱从他刚刚所在的位置冒出。  
活该！  
这是吉连最后能想到的事情，随后他就陷入了昏迷之中......  
“吉连失踪了？！！”  
悟空瞪大了双目看着来通知他们得维斯和比鲁斯。那可是吉连，他们用尽了力气和手段，最后甚至有点可以算是卑鄙得手段，才勉强在大赛上赢了的对手啊。  
“嗯，玛卡丽塔给我们所有天使都发来了搜寻得请求”  
玛卡丽塔，贝吉塔在记忆里搜寻一圈最后落在了那个扎着双马尾的女性天使身上。  
“你似乎很开心？”  
“也不是很开心，只是玛卡丽塔很少会发出请求”  
维斯微笑着回答道。  
“为什么会认为是到了其他宇宙？”  
贝吉塔追问着，他很确定维斯隐瞒了什么。从比鲁斯看维斯的眼神他就更相信自己的判断，比鲁斯看样子也知道维斯在隐瞒着什么，连比鲁斯都被排除在外了......看样子是相当刺手得事情啊。  
“并不能确定，但是最好是落在了其他宇宙中，如果没有得话那是相当糟糕的。”  
维斯的表情突然变得有些严肃，虽然依然是一副嘴角微翘的模样。  
“没有掉落到其他宇宙是一件非常糟糕得事情么？”  
悟空快速得咽下了嘴中的鸡腿肉，好奇得问着。  
“哎，是的，如果落在了混沌之中，那就是非常糟糕的事情了，那里是连我们也无法涉足得地方”  
“哎？连天使们都不能去么？”  
维斯的回答让悟空他们吃了一惊。  
“哎，是的”  
维斯似乎对此毫不在意，依然平静地吃着手中的冰淇淋。  
“那里很危险？”  
贝吉塔试探性的问道。危险就意味着可以增强力量，这对赛亚人而言是一个巨大的诱惑。  
“是很危险，但和你们通常意义上的危险并不一样，所以不要试图跑去那里训练”  
一直训练着这两个家伙的维斯当然明白贝吉塔这个问题背后的目的。  
“哪里不一样呢？”  
和贝吉塔有着一样血统的悟空，自然也有着和贝吉塔一样的想法，越危险他就越想去试试。  
“哎，真拿你们没办法，这样跟你们说吧，这是牵扯到宇宙诞生的原因。混沌是宇宙之始的存在，也是宇宙终结的存在。很久很久以前根本不存在你们看见的宇宙，只有一片混沌。后来混沌开始发生了分化，纯粹部分上升形成了神界，而污浊部分下沉形成了魔界，介于两者之间部分就形成了你们通常所看见的人界也就是通常被你们成为宇宙的部分，而联系着着三者地方的就是冥界，也就是你们通常说的地府，在这之外的部分依然是混沌。多次元宇宙之间就是充斥着混沌。那里是万物的起点也是万物最终得归属，任何力量在混沌之力面前都只不过是扇子扇出来得微风罢了，你们要是去那里修炼最终的结果也就仅仅只是再次回归混沌而已”  
维斯一口气说完了，完全如他所料，孙悟空似乎连一个字都没听进去的继续在吃着自己手里的东西。  
维斯对此一点都不意外，从开始训练这两个人的时候他就发现了，孙悟空似乎是将所有的智商都用在了战斗方面，对其他方面的学习可以用惨不忍睹四个字来形容。他丝毫不怀疑如果不是龟仙人在他小时候硬压着他学了点基础知识，他可能连自己的名字都不会写。  
相反，另一个把自己一样埋在食物堆里的家伙却似乎对自己的话有了某种思考，不知道他们听懂了多少，但至少应该可以打破他们想要去混沌里修炼的想法吧。  
维斯看着另外一个同样猛往自己嘴里塞食物的贝吉塔思考着。  
“维斯”  
许久后，就像维斯所猜测的那样，贝吉塔咽下了嘴里的食物终于开了口。  
“在”  
“你们说过的吧，魔族杀死的人，天使是无法复活的，而且被魔族所杀之人灵魂也不会下到地府去，那是不是意味着....”  
贝吉塔的话没有说下去，因为他找不到合适的形容。他模糊得感觉到了某种联系，但却找不到确实的证据。  
“是的，魔族的力量最接近混沌之力，那些人与其说是被他们杀死不如说是被他们送回了混沌，而在混沌之中是不存在所谓的存在，因此天使无法复活他们，因为对于一个不存在的人而言根本不存在所谓的复活一项”  
维斯知道贝吉塔听懂了，于是给了他一个肯定的回答。  
“那为什么魔族杀死的人，神龙可以复活呢？”  
悟空虽然前面的没听懂，但是这里他可是听得明明白白的。  
他一直很好奇，从以前被魔族杀死的人都不会去地府，但却可以被神龙复活，这就让他感到很奇怪。只是对强大的追求加上他天生不太喜欢纠结这种事情，所以也就不再深究，但现在他的疑问似乎有了答案。  
“因为神龙是混沌的结晶”  
“哎？？！！！神龙不是那美克星人制造出来的么？？！！”  
这个答案可真是吓到了孙悟空他们，他们一直以为神龙就是那美克星人制造的。  
“哦呵呵，当然不是，那美克星人只是制造了一个可以凝固混沌结晶的魔法阵而已，也就是龙珠。可以困住的混沌结晶强弱与制作这个魔法阵的人实力有关，因此神龙无法达成超过制造龙珠的人实力的愿望。顺便一说，超级龙珠是混沌能量天然结晶而成的产物，因此它可以实现任何愿望。”  
维斯笑眯眯得又丢下了一个巨型炸弹。  
“哦，这样啊.....”  
孙悟空睁着一双大眼睛，看着笑眯眯继续吃着布丁的维斯不知道在思考些什么。  
“那..如果给超级神龙许愿消灭全酱会这么样？”  
“孙悟空！！你疯了！！这种话你也说得出口？我现在就消灭你算了！！”  
还不等维斯说什么，比鲁斯就直接蹦了起来跳到孙悟空的面前，准备一下子消灭掉这个很有可能会成为所有宇宙威胁的家伙。  
“我只是打个比方么”  
“你这话让全王听见了，你以为会有什么后果？嗯？说啊！”  
“全酱这不是不在这里么....”  
两个人眼看就要打起来的那一刻，维斯慢慢悠悠的语调传了过来。  
“嗯，不好说，毕竟全王也是纯粹的混沌结晶，应该是毁灭之力的混沌结晶吧，如果真要许这个愿望，那么应该是谁的力量强谁赢。”  
“维斯！！”  
比鲁斯看见维斯居然正儿八经回答孙悟空这种无厘头的问题，脾气开始有些焦躁起来。  
“但是你最好不要许这个愿望”  
维斯没有理会比鲁斯的怒吼，话锋一转的继续说着。  
“为什么？”  
“嗯...因为我听父亲说，全王是一个很特殊的混沌结晶，而且他肩负着整个宇宙正常运转的指责，如果全王消失了，那么所有宇宙很可能都会走向崩溃”  
“哦，这样啊”  
“......算了，随便你了”  
比鲁斯看着孙悟空一脸平静的说着“哦这样啊”这种毫无情绪波动的话，最终放弃和他继续交流这种问题。  
“下次见到全酱问问他吧”  
孙悟空一脸天真的说出了一句差点让比鲁斯呛死的话。  
“你敢问全王这种事！！我现在就灭了地球！！！”  
“哎哎哎？！！你不想吃地球的美食了么？？！！”  
“吵死了，只是一个地球的美食，跟所有宇宙的命运相比一文不值！！只不过地球上的美食....只不过是.....”  
比鲁斯气得只能用鼻孔出气的冲着悟空吼叫着。在盯着那张天真无辜的面孔半天之后，将所有的气洒在了另一个看起来还有点正常的赛亚人身上。  
“这**总是这个样子么？？”  
贝吉塔看着坐在自己一旁的家伙，嘴角一抽的说着：  
“对，从我认识他的时候他就一直这幅样子了....”  
“啊....好吧.....听着，孙悟空，如果你在全王面前提到了一点点刚才你说的那些话，我就立刻灭了地球！！”  
比鲁斯做了几个深呼吸，才勉强自己没有现在立刻灭掉这个小星球，以避免自己立刻失去这些非常符合他口味的食物。  
“啊......”  
悟空无辜的看着转身回到自己座位上，继续吃没吃完补丁的比鲁斯，无辜的扭过头去看着贝吉塔问道：  
“他为什么这么生气？”  
贝吉塔已经不想和这家伙讨论这个问题了，孙悟空和全王的关系也让他完全感觉不到全王的危险性。就算全王当着他们的面灭了包括扎马斯在内的整个宇宙，对孙悟空而言全王的威胁并不会针对他。这也是为什么他无法理解比鲁斯生气的原因。  
最终千言万语只能化作一句：  
“傻瓜！”


	9. Chapter 9

那次短暂的对话之后，一切就恢复了正常。

孙悟空的问题只是无意识好奇冒出来得，就像以往所有他提出来无关战斗的问题一样，似乎从来没有出现过。

他不是一个喜欢把精力放在无关紧要问题上的人，至少在他眼里这些问题只是他偶尔冒出得好奇心作祟地结果，并不值得他花销大量精力去思考答案。

继续像以往一样做着自己的训练，但也只能自己训练。

维斯以要找吉连作为理由，丢下一句最近没有空训练他们然后就三不五时得不见了踪影。

贝吉塔也不知道在忙什么事，每次面对孙悟空的邀请全都以一句“我没空”作为结束，最近更是完全找不见人，那种连气都找不见的程度。

被维斯丢下的比鲁斯现在是天天跑来地球混饭，偶尔会抓着孙悟空撒个气顺便训练一下他也就仅此而已。

为此布尔玛第一次有了离婚的念头，虽然她和贝吉塔压根就没结婚。

将气息收敛起来，孙悟空找了一处高地坐下继续搜寻着那个他熟悉无比的气。

“.....还是没有，贝吉塔那家伙到底在干吗？”

孙悟空有些不满的抱怨着，难道维斯偷偷给贝吉塔做单独训练了？

这个想法让让他有些不满，感觉自己好像是被排挤的那一个。

挥掉了脑子里莫名其妙的想法，孙悟空开始思考到底发生了什么。

一定是出事了，而且是很麻烦的事情。

有趣的是，维斯知道，贝吉塔似乎也察觉到了什么，但是他和比鲁斯却完全不知道......不，也许比鲁斯也察觉到了什么。

“这么一说，就我什么都不知道了？”

孙悟空知道自己不擅长这种思考，他不喜欢太复杂的事情，那会占用他太多精力而无法训练。

可那并不代表他什么都察觉不到，他的直觉在向他发出警告，很麻烦的那种。

而他的直觉想来很准。

“.....等一下，这件事和吉连失踪是不是有关系啊？这样说来我可以去找吉连，看能不能问出点什么.”

思考了一圈，也没找到半点突破口，还有可能知道点事情而且有可能会告诉他的名单在脑子里转了一圈又一圈，最后停留在了吉连的名字上。

说干就干！

孙悟空放空自己的大脑，开始用气去感知着力量大赛上那股印象深刻的气。

“找到了？可是好奇怪....”

没过多久孙悟空就找到了那股令他印象深刻得气，可是吉连的气却像是漫天飞舞地花粉，根本找不到最关键的那部分。气太散了，孙悟空根本不知道应该以哪部分作为标记进行瞬间移动。

“.....肚子好饿.....我果然不适合想这种事”

孙悟空思考了半天也没能思考出什么有用的部分，饥饿的肠胃却趁机彰显着它们的存在。

“...没办法了，去最近的一股气附近看看吧”

说完孙悟空就从原来地方消失了踪影。

等孙悟空的身影从高崖上消失，比鲁斯出现在了他原本所在的地方面无表情地看着远方。

“看起来这小子并没有他表现出来得那么蠢....”

孙悟空到气所在之处却发现这里什么也没有。

“奇怪了？我的气又变的失控了么？”

看着满眼的花海，孙悟空挠了挠头继续感知了一下。

“没错啊，就是这里”

就是这里，孙悟空很确定那股微弱的气团就在这附近，而且还在不断削弱中。

“.....这？”

在不停的搜寻之后，孙悟空终于在花海中一处浅坑处找到了气息的来源。

“......很弱，但确实是从这里散发出来的，可....吉连人呢？”

孙悟空茫然的看着周围的花海。

“悟天....”

被关在房间里乖乖坐在桌边写作业的悟天，突然听到窗口传来小声的叫喊。

“啊，特兰克斯”

看见自己的好友，悟天开心地从窗口探出头。

“嘘!琪琪阿姨呢？”

特兰克斯四处张望着，生怕被这里的一家之主发现了身影。

“妈妈去买东西了”

悟天乖乖地回答了特兰克斯的问题，虽然他对特兰克斯为什么会表现得鬼鬼祟祟感到有些奇怪，但这不会影响到他看见好友的开心，尤其是在现在这种情况。

“那你在干嘛呢？”

“写作业”

“写完了？”

“嗯”

“那我们出去玩吧”

“......不行，妈妈在生气，所以我要呆在家里”

悟天犹豫了一下拒绝了特兰克斯，出去玩的诱惑力很大，但是妈妈生气也很恐怖，尤其现在琪琪还在气头上。

“....悟空叔又丢下了农田的活跑了啊”

特兰克斯眼珠子一转，就猜到了琪琪生气的原因。

“是啊，你呢？怎么一个人跑来了，布尔玛阿姨呢？”

“一样，我爸失踪好几天了，老妈也在发飙呢”

这才是特兰克斯悄悄溜出来的原因，现在他们家根本就是个台风眼，布尔玛甚至连走廊上的植物都会骂两句。

“奇怪？布尔玛阿姨不是不在乎这种事么？”

悟天有些奇怪，布尔玛和琪琪不同，她对控制住自己的男人没什么兴趣，当然她也控制不了那个固执的男人。

而且布尔玛也不需要贝吉塔工作养家，她自己就是世界首富。到底为什么会如此的生气？

“老爸只是一方面了，维斯似乎也在忙啥的样子，那只猫天天来我们家蹭饭.....你懂的”

“哦”

悟天知道原因了。虽然可以用吃控制住比鲁斯，不过那只猫可不是一般的任性，各种挑剔以及各种找茬。

就算是布尔玛有着庞大的财力做后盾，也快有些应付不来那只猫突发奇想的各种要求。

所以特兰克斯才从台风眼中溜出来找自己的好友来玩。

“我们去玩吧”

“可是妈妈....”

“在琪琪阿姨回来之前回来就好了”

特兰克斯一句话打消了悟天的顾虑，他也确实在家里憋得太久了。


	10. Chapter 10

今天天气不错，昨晚一场降雨将包子山洗涤的像是镀了一层银粉，连枯黄得树叶都在阳光下闪烁着宝石般得光泽。

两个孩子很快将所有地不愉快都抛掷脑后，肆意在大自然的怀抱中撒欢。

“特兰克斯！特兰克斯！快来看！”

悟天像发现新大陆一样，换快地叫着特兰克斯的名字。

非常了解自己好友的特兰克斯，早已对悟天这种一丁点新鲜事物都会像发现了新大陆一样的态度习以为常，不咸不淡的问了句：

“怎么了？”

“阿敏生的宝宝好像孵化了！”

“阿敏？”

特兰克斯在遗传自布尔玛的超级记忆里快速地查询了一圈后，终于想起来阿敏是一只始祖鸟龙的名字，它是悟天的好友。

“哎？它是不是以前孵化过一窝啊”

特兰克斯模糊的记忆中，似乎有那么一次，悟饭哥哥提起过这只鸟龙。

“是啊，哥哥说阿敏以前受过伤，所以可能不会再有孩子了”

特兰克斯明白悟天会这么开心的理由了。于是收起了自己所有的疑问跟着悟天飞向一块高耸的岩崖。

高耸入云的岩石柱在这片郁郁葱葱得树林中格外地显眼。顶端一个由碎石块堆砌而成的巨大巢穴宣告了悟天他们的目的地。

“咦？没有孵化啊”

阿敏不在，空荡荡的巢穴里只有四枚白色的卵安静地躺在巢穴底部。

铺垫在底层厚厚得茅草垫上连一根草梗都没有半分动弹地模样。

“你从哪觉得孵化了的呢？”

特兰克斯对于悟天对动物了如指掌的这一特质一直都很好奇。说起来悟空叔也是这样，总是莫名其妙的就知道一些动物的事情。

难道这也能遗传？

特兰克斯决定回去翻翻图书馆里的生物学书籍，看有没有关于直觉遗传的相关内容。

“我刚才看到这里闪了个红光”

“你看错了吧”

“不可能”

悟天对于自己的视力是很有自信的，而且这周围的颜色不是蓝色就是暗红得岩石，那抹亮丽得大红色怎么可能看错了呢？

“是有红色鸟刚好飞过吧”

特兰克斯还是不太相信，这周围怎么看也不像是有什么艳丽得红色东西存在得样子。

“才没有！不跟你说了，我去找！”

悟天对于自己最好的朋友却一点都不相信自己这一点感到有些生气。

突然冒出地自尊心让他决定找出那个红色的东西。

“...悟天....算了”

特兰克斯还想解释什么，但看到悟天已经飞远地身影还是放弃了。

悟天在这一点上特别像悟空叔叔，嗯...就是被爸爸形容为那种不为人知地固执。

看起来很好说话的样子，可是一牵扯到某件事上就会变得特别地固执。一旦固执起来就十头牛都拉不回来，连爸爸都会甘拜下风放弃抵抗。作为爸爸的儿子，他自然也聪明地学会不要在和固执的悟天继续纠缠下去。

“算了，我比他大”

特兰克斯如此安慰着自己，随后就从天上跟着悟天一路看过去，想要看看是不是有什么红色的玩意符合悟天嘴里的形容。

不知道找了多久，直到太阳的轨迹达到了一天的最高点。

炙热得阳光灼烤着大地，连空气都开始变得有些躁动的时候，特兰克斯终于忍受不了提出了稍微休息一下找个地方先午餐的意见。

早已饿得肚子咕咕叫地悟天，自然顺势同意了。

两个孩子找了一片河边的草地，开始解决今天的午饭。午饭自然是特兰克斯带来的，专用地食品用变幻胶囊里塞满了各式各样的食物，除了主食还有很多糕点。

冰箱刚刚被打开，悟天的肚子就发出了忠实的响应。

“哎？没有布丁啊”

悟天眼尖得发现，在塞了满满一冰箱的食物里唯独少了布丁，他记得特兰克斯很爱吃的啊。

“别提了，那只猫来了后，家里的布丁都是他的了”

特兰克斯叹了口气。爱吃又能咋样呢？爸爸可是刻意跟他说过，一定不要和那只猫抢吃的。别说他家里的存货了，就连整个西部的糕点店，但凡有布丁的都已经被分配给那只猫。

“特兰克斯，你不生气啊？”

悟天往嘴里塞了个鸡腿问道。

“又不是什么值得生气的事情，反正我以后有的是时间吃，等维斯回来了，比鲁斯大概就不会像现在这样随意跑来吧”

特兰克斯耸耸肩，只是一阵阵吃不到而已了，他又不是小鬼不会为了这种事生气的。

“哎.....特兰克斯还真像个大人呢.....啊！”

“怎么了？”

悟天突如其来的惊叹，也引起了特兰克斯的好奇心。

“那以好系有红吸...”

悟天嘴里塞着还未咽下的食物，语焉不详地指着河对岸的一处说着。

“那里啊？”

特兰克斯顺着悟天手中的鸡腿骨看了一圈，也没再对岸找到所谓的红色。

“那里！那里！”

悟天急忙扶着特兰克斯的脑袋，朝着他所谓的红色看去。

“喂！别用油手摸我的头发啊....啊！”

特兰克斯还没来记得完整地抱怨出来，悟天嘴里所谓的红色就吸引了他全部的注意力。

那是一股非常显眼的红色，明显到即使处在五颜六色的花丛中也能一眼被看见的颜色。

“.....好像是个人”

站在原地好一会，特兰克斯才从花丛的缝隙中分辨出来大概地轮廓。

两个人对视了一下，不约而同地向着那抹红色悄悄地靠近。

两个人很快抵达了目的地，躺在地上的人似乎没有任何转醒的迹象。

“特兰克斯，他是谁啊？”

“我怎么会知道啊，看起来好像很强的样子”

特兰克斯观察着这个不速之客。红黑相间的紧身服完美地展现了下面裹服着地肌肉线条。很强壮！

这是特兰克斯的第一印象，接下来就是这身衣服的材料。作为布尔玛的儿子，特兰克斯很肯定这不是地球，甚至不是他们认识的那些外形上的材料。

“可是他的气很弱”

悟天可是能分辨出来气的强弱。在他看来，这个有着一具比他父亲还要强壮高大体格的家伙似乎并不很强。

“...他好像受伤了”

特兰克斯很仔细的观察了一下说到。他嗅到了一些血的味道，还很新鲜。

“他是坏人么？”

“不知道哎，悟天，你们家还有仙豆么？”

“没有了，听爸爸说加林仙人那里也暂时没有了呢”

“伤脑筋了，先把他送去我们家吧”

“哎？不送去医院么？”

“嗯....送去医院也不一定能治好外星人，我们家有家用治疗机器人，老妈把所有认识的外星生命体健康状况都输进去了，也许可以帮他治疗一下。而且爸爸回来的话也好处理。”

特兰克斯架起男人的一条手臂，男人的重量对他来说并不是太大问题，可巨大的体格差距却让特兰克斯维持平衡有些吃力。

“布尔玛阿姨不是还在生气么？”

悟天顺势架起了男人另一条手臂，顺便问着。

“....嗯...偷偷从我房间窗户飞进去就好了”

“哦，那好吧.....”


	11. Chapter 11

“嗯？”

抱着布拉正在吃布丁的比鲁斯，突然察觉到了空气中一丝似有若无的气。气的主人是他想忘也忘不了的。

“奇怪...怎么会这么弱？没了....错觉么”

比鲁斯静下心来想要仔细地搜寻着刚才那一点点飘过的气。可他怀里的那个难搞的婴儿却并不打算给他这个时间。

撕心裂肺的哭声直接穿透了比鲁斯的耳膜，阻断了他原本想做的每一件事。

“见鬼！怎么又哭开了？这是怎么回事？喂！女人！！！”

回答他的是布拉更加高亢的哭声。

“啧！忘了女人出去买东西去了”

比鲁斯并不清楚以布尔玛的财力，她所需要的东西只需要打个电话就可以送货上门。因此他也不明白布尔玛出门只是为了躲他。

这个对破坏极度拿手的破坏神，此刻也只能崩溃的面对着一个婴儿肆意妄为的哭闹而不知所措着。

“特兰克斯，你妹妹好像在哭”

悟天耳尖的听到从客厅传来的声响，好意地提醒着自己的好友。

“没关系，有保姆机器人在，等一下就好了”

特兰克斯把陌生人放到自己的床上，毫不在意的说着。

“这样好么？比鲁斯会不会一生气把布拉给破坏了啊”

悟天还是有些担心。

“放心吧不会的，除非那只猫以后都不想吃到布丁了”

对于这一点特兰克斯可是很有把握的。

“稍等一下，我把家庭医生机器人叫过来”

特兰克斯走到房门口，在门旁的液晶银幕上按了一通之后，没一会儿一个罩着白色大褂的机器人就走了进来。

线路笔直的走向了特兰克斯的床铺，然后从身体里伸出一堆管子贴附在男人的身体上开始检查。

“布尔玛阿姨为什么不制作一个人形机器人呢”

检查似乎需要一点时间，悟天无聊的开始找话题。

“爷爷不喜欢把机器人做的太智能或者太像人类，他说那样的话等它们坏掉的时候会很伤心”

特兰克斯对于机器人的外形没有什么要求，所以制作成这种明显机器人的模样也好，还是制作成完全仿真人类的模样也罢他都没什么意见。

“听我哥哥说，以前好像有一个和人类特别相似的机器人，是和十八号阿姨一起被制作出来的”

悟天看着眼前的这个铁皮机器人，无端地就联想到了哥哥向他提起过的那个人形机器人。

一个纯粹的机器人，却比任何人类都具有爱心。

这是悟饭对那个机器人的评价。

“嗯....你再说十六号么？”

“哎？特兰克斯你知道？”

特兰克斯的反应让悟天大吃一惊，他还以为自己终于有一件特兰克斯不知道的事情了呢。

“知道啊，我爷爷帮他做过维修，他的数据和记忆都在我们家电脑里有存储”

“呐...呐，会重新制作出来么？”

悟天突然有点想见到那个机器人，每次哥哥提起那个机器人总是带着一脸遗憾的样子。

“不知道呢，可是制作一个纯人类外形的机器人和爷爷的原则不符，而且听说数据库里设定的是各种破坏和毁灭的程序，为什么十六号的性格会那么温和到现在妈妈和爷爷也没弄明白，不知道按照这个数据制作出来的究竟还是不是那个十六号了，所以一直到现在都没有着手制作”

解决掉沙鲁之后布尔玛就有过想重新制作一个十六号的想法。一方面她很喜欢这个机器人，另一方面十六号本身的程序就已经可以完美运行人类逻辑思维能力，在加上存储在芯片中的大量数据，会成为她科学方面非常优秀的助手。

可在对数据库进行大规模解析之后才发现，十六号被制造出来唯一的作用就是破坏，所以利用这个程序重新制作的十六号究竟还是不是那个十六号，这让布尔玛有些犹豫。她尝试过去修改数据库中的逻辑关系，希望可以跳过破坏程序，最后却发现，整个程序运转具有超强严密的逻辑性，无论删除哪一段代码都会令程序崩溃。

格罗博士虽然人品很差，但真的不得不说是个天才。

十六号究竟是怎样才会变成那种温和不好斗的性格呢？这个问题一直困扰着布尔玛。

“哎？布尔玛阿姨还有解不开的程序啊”

“是啊，因为这样所以十六号的数据库就一直存在我家的主电脑里，到现在也没动过”

特兰克斯翻看着手中的书，门外的哭声已经消失了。看起来保姆机器人已经接手了照顾布拉的责任。

“特兰克斯？你在看什么？”

他只能无聊地数着家庭医生机器人脑袋下方那一排闪来闪去的亮光，而特兰克斯却在看着书，这让悟天冒出些不满的情绪。

“性格与遗传学的关系”

特兰克斯头也没抬的回答了悟天的问题。

悟天不开心地凑过去，看见满篇密密麻麻的文字感到有些眼晕。他决定还是去继续数机器人身上的闪光点玩。

“特兰克斯，有没有什么好玩的？”

数了一小会儿悟天就决定放弃这个无聊的事情，准备给自己在找个更好玩的东西。特兰克斯这里有很多有趣的玩具。

“啊，好像检查还需要点时间，我们打游戏吧”

特兰克斯瞄了一眼还在检查的机器人后，放下了手里的书，电视柜里抽出一个游戏机准备和悟天两个人继续玩上次还没玩完的游戏。

“好啊好啊，特兰克斯你刚才在看什么？”

“性格与遗传学的关系啊”

“我知道，上面在说啥？”

“.......嗯，这是一个很复杂的问题，这里面涉及到DNA,RNA以及激素等等的问题........嗯...还有关于肽链连接等等......”

“也就是说你也不知道在说啥了？”

悟天完全听不懂特兰克斯跟他说的那些事，但以他对自己好友的了解，如果特兰克斯没有立刻告诉他问题的答案十有八九就是因为他也不知道。

“.....对”

特兰克斯撇了撇嘴，承认自己完全看不懂那本书里在讲啥。

悟天对于自己的问题究竟有没有答案完全不在意，他现在的注意力已经完全被游戏机吸引，只想快一点组装好后玩。

游戏机很快组装好了，可两个人并没有来得及玩。

家庭医生机器人闪烁了一下提示灯后，就用机械合称的声音宣布检查完毕。

同时，躺在床上的人也配合地发出了一声闷哼，让两个原本放松的孩子又警觉起来。

“特兰克斯，他是坏人么？”

悟天担心的看着逐渐转醒的男人，又问了一遍不久之前才问过的问题。

“....不知道....不过...不过没关系，他的气那么弱和一个地球人差不多”

特兰克斯也心里没有多少底，万一捡回来一个大麻烦，那他肯定会少不了一顿竹笋炒肉，当然负责揍他的只能是他爸。

“可是克林叔也是地球人啊”

“....那我们俩联手也能打的过的”

而且外面还有那只猫在。特兰克斯在心里悄悄地补上一句。

在两个人紧张的注视下，床上的人终于醒了过来。同时家庭医生机器人也已经分析好了他的伤势状况。

【只有一只手受伤了，除此以外只有疲劳，只需要休息恢复就可以了】

机器人一边说着一边抓住了男人受伤的那只手，动作迅速地替他包扎好伤口之后，就离开了特兰克斯的房间。

刚刚转醒的男人，茫然地看着眼前陌生的一切。

随后就被手上传来的疼痛吸引往一侧看去，还未正确对焦地双目中映出的是两个孩子的身影。

“小孩？”

吉连见过很多星球上的生命体，但怎么判断眼前的这两个都应该是某种生命的幼年体，而不是一个未知种族的成年体。

“.......那个...你好，我叫特兰克斯”

特兰克斯评估了一下男人的状况，看起来似乎并不像是个坏人。于是放下了戒备走过来友好的打个招呼。

吉连看着那只伸向他小小的手掌，思考了一下回答道：

“我是吉连”


	12. Chapter 12

吉连很感谢这两个孩子救了他，可他还有很重要的事情需要去做。

那个莫名其妙的家伙，那团令他毛骨悚然的黑雾，还有那个家伙最后的那句话。

不顾两个孩子的反对吉连跨出了窗户，打算像往常一样飞向天空然后在思考该从哪里着手的时候。

身体却没有像以往一样飞向天空，反而接受着地心引力的邀请笔直地向下坠落。

“当心！”

特兰克斯眼疾手快地抓住了吉连的手，避免他从三楼的高度坠落下去。

“你不要紧吧”

悟天从从窗户中飞了出来，从外面抓住了吉连另一条手臂，然后配合着特兰克斯的动作把吉连拖回了房间。

“你们......”

吉连吃惊地看着眼前两个年幼的孩子，他完全感觉不到对方的力量。

“悟天，都跟你说了别再别人面前飞啊！”

特兰克斯有些恨铁不成钢的嚷嚷着。

“...可是...可是他好像也会飞的样子”

悟天委屈巴巴的反驳着，他是看吉连好像打算飞所以才会毫不在意的在他面前飞的。

“...哦，对哦，你也会飞么？”

被悟天一提醒特兰克斯才想起来，刚才这个男人似乎并不是误会他的房间在一楼而迈出去，那个动作明显是打算从窗户上往外飞的。

吉连并没有回答特兰克斯的问题，他现在正陷入一种从未有过的情绪中。

他无法飞行了，而且.....他也完全无法察觉到面前两个孩子的力量。

【你的力量归我了！】

“....该死的！是在那时候被夺取了么？？”

吉连狠狠地一拳砸在了墙壁上，可是墙壁上连一条缝隙都没裂开，反倒是包扎好的伤口再次出血。

“喂喂！虽然不知道发生了什么，不过你先冷静一下，我们家的家庭医生说你需要休息”

特兰克斯聪明的大脑很快察觉到了什么，眼前的这个男人一定拥有着很强的力量，但现在不知道为什么消失了。小小年纪的他并不清楚该怎么去安慰这个看起来很失落的男人，只能重复着家庭医生机器人的话。

也许...也许休息一下很快就会恢复了。

吉连并没有回答特兰克斯，他很清楚这孩子的话只是一种好意地安慰。

那个莫名其妙的家伙连同那个奇怪的饰品一定是对他做了什么，记忆最后是自己力量确实是被吸入了黑雾中。

一阵饥饿地肠鸣声打破了房间里沉闷的气氛。

特兰克斯从没有像这一次一样感谢悟天的肚子。

“那个，你也饿了吧，我去拿点食物，希望你能吃得惯地球的食物”

说完这句话，特兰克斯完全不给吉连拒绝的机会一把抓着悟天就从房间里跑了出来。

“呐...特兰克斯..特兰克斯！”

被特兰克斯拖出房间的悟天，直到特兰克斯由跑改为走的时候，才抽空叫着自己的好友。

“干嘛了”

特兰克斯正在思考接下来该怎么做，到底要不要告诉妈妈，或者告诉悟空叔，爸爸回来不知道要到什么时候呢。被悟天这么突然打断让他的口气有点不太好。

“不是我的肚子叫”

看到自己好友终于把注意力放到自己身上，悟天急忙替自己的肠胃鸣不平。明明不是他的肚子在叫好么。

“哎？”

特兰克斯终于停下了脚步，直愣愣地看了半天悟天，在确定他没有说谎之后，迅速将刚才那声肠鸣的主人替换成了那个奇怪的男人。

“原来他也会饿啊...不知道他的饭量如何”

特兰克斯一边思考着一边带着悟天朝厨房走去。

两个人在路过起居室的时候，不约而同地停下了脚步。

布拉已经不再起居室了，估计是被保姆机器人送去睡觉了。可是房间里又来了一个人，一个他们很熟悉的人。

“啊，爸爸”

悟天开心的看见来人，准备跑过去的时候却被特兰克斯一把拽住并且捂住了嘴。因为他刚才听见了一个刚刚听过的名字——吉连。

“所以你就到处去找吉连了？找的怎么样？”

比鲁斯又咬了一块刚出炉的甜点，漫不经心的问着对面胡吃海喝的人。

“...完全不行，找到了几个点却完全找不到吉连本人”

悟空嘴里塞满了食物，努力将嘴里的话往清楚里说。

吉连的气像是满天飞的花粉，悟空找了好几个比较聚集的点都一无所获，除了吉连的气之外，别说本人，连一片衣服残骸都没见。

“正常，要那么好找，维斯早就找到了”

这一切都在意料中，从收到请求开始，维斯就开始了寻找，可是，和孙悟空一样完全找不到人。

“吉连不会是掉在混沌中了吧”

悟空猜想着。

“不会，他如果落在混沌之中了，我们会连一丁点气都感觉不到的”

甚至可能会连一丁点记忆都没有。比鲁斯在心里补充了一句。

“哎...找不到吉连的话，就不能知道贝吉塔去哪了”

悟空有些哀怨地说着，他原本还以为通过吉连找到贝吉塔是一条捷径呢。

“....你怎么把这两者扯上关系的？”

比鲁斯诧异地问着，孙悟空的脑子究竟是怎样一种构造，才会把这两者扯上关系？？

“贝吉塔大概是被维斯派去找吉连了吧，我猜”

孙悟空毫不在意的说着。

和孙悟空理所当然地态度不同，比鲁斯到是挺诧异这个男人居然可以立刻联想到这种事情，看起来这家伙可没他表现出的那么蠢。

“.....你也别找了 ，贝吉塔让我派去跟踪维斯了”

比鲁斯想了一下，还是决定把事情的真相说出来，至少孙悟空的嘴巴挺严的。

而且他不说出来，总会有一种这家伙会一直找下去的感觉。

“哎？？贝吉塔已经可以在维斯不被察觉地情况下跟踪他了么？？”

这一点着实让孙悟空感到吃惊，甚至有些...说不出来的陌生情绪。

“你这家伙的重点在这里么？”

比鲁斯吃惊于孙悟空的重点，对这家伙来说难道就没有除了练武以外的重要事情了？

“行了，他没有变得那么强，我只是把我的肩饰借给他了而已，它可以掩盖贝吉塔的存在”

看着光顾着开始罗列自己接下来该做地训练的孙悟空，比鲁斯没好气的把实话说了出来。

“咦？”

孙悟空转过头来才发现，比鲁斯总是戴在肩膀上的那一圈装饰没有了。没有了装饰的点缀，比鲁斯看起来更像一只大型的无毛猫。

特兰克斯在听到这里之后悄悄地抓着悟天离开了。

“怎么了？特兰克斯？”

悟天奇怪自己的好友突然低落的情绪。

“没什么，每次都被当成小鬼对待很不爽”

又瞒着他们，这么重要的事情又瞒着他们，之前的力量大会结束后，他才知道父亲不但对自己隐瞒了很重要的事情，更重要的居然是这事关宇宙的存在，虽然最后17号叔叔许愿恢复了所有宇宙。

可这种永远被当成小孩的感觉真差，这种不被信任的感觉.....真差。

“可我们就是小孩子啊”

悟天不明白那里不对，他们就是小鬼啊，被当成小孩子有什么不对么？

“...啊，没烦恼可真好啊”

特兰克斯看着自己的好友，言语中带着一点羡慕的讽刺，有时候他真的挺羡慕悟天，什么都不用想就像个小鬼一样。

“有什么不对么？”

悟天不明白特兰克斯到底在纠结什么，在他看来就像他会把父亲当做一个成年人依赖一样，自己被当做小孩子也没有什么不对。

“悟天，还记得布欧的事情么？”

特兰克斯决定换个方法来和自己的好友沟通。

“记得啊，那是我第一次上战场呢”

那是悟天第一次的实战，他从来没有那么开心过。

“可是，我们搞砸了记得么？”

一提起这件事，特兰克斯就很郁闷。当时如果他们要肯听一下短笛叔叔的话的话，那么也不会被吸收了。

第一次替代父亲扛起了如此深重的责任，但是他们搞砸了。

“....嗯”

悟天明白特兰克斯在纠结什么了，有那么一次，他们被寄予希望。可以让他们平视父辈的机会，却被他们自己搞砸了。

“也许，那时候父亲他们就觉得‘啊到底是个孩子，完全担不起大任’这种想法吧，所以这次力量大会还有这次出了这么严重的事情都没有告诉我们.....”

“....嗯”

“....不行，我们一定要做点什么才行”

特兰克斯朝着自己房间跑去，他一定要从那个叫吉连的嘴里问出点什么。

“啊，特兰克斯等等我，什么嘛，和贝吉塔叔叔一样的顽固”

悟天撇了撇嘴急忙从后面跟上特兰克斯的步伐。


	13. Chapter 13

“什么？你是孙悟空的儿子？”

吉连吃惊的看着这个有些唯唯诺诺的孩子。无论是性格还是感觉都和那个男人差的太远了，远道他没办法把两者联系在一起。

“嗯”

悟天一边乖巧地回答道，一边偷瞄着这个据说比他父亲还厉害的男人。

他有些不敢相信，这世界上还有比他父亲和贝吉塔叔叔还要厉害的人。

“我听悟空叔说，你是他和我爸爸还有弗利萨联手才好不容易打败的对手，可你看起来不像那么厉害的人”

特兰克斯漂浮着绕着床边飞了半圈，从左到右地仔细检查着吉连。

很强壮的体格，但是体格和强大本身并没有什么直接关系，小林叔叔很容易就揍翻比他高两个头不止的家伙，而他们也很容易打败一个成年地球人。

“你父亲？”

吉连的目光从悟天的脸上转移到特兰克斯的脸上，仔细观察了一番之后，排除掉那头显眼得紫发，五官组合成地表情令他联想到了另外一个讨厌的家伙。

“你是贝吉塔的儿子”

“对”

“原来如此，你们的父亲不光是临时组队的队友还是好友啊”

吉连对好友这个名词很陌生，可是从听说来的关系类型中也就只有好友可以解释了吧。

可出乎他的意料，悟天和特兰克斯在听到吉连用这个词形容他们的父亲时，却露出了古怪的表情。

吉连不太懂，但那种由五官扭曲组合而成的表情令他很难忽视。

“我们的爸爸们是好友么？”

悟天扭过头去问着特兰克斯，他好像从未在他爸爸跟别人介绍自己好友的名单里听见过贝吉塔叔叔的名字。

他的哥哥总是在每次听到他问他爸爸和贝吉塔叔叔到底是不是好友的时候找个理由岔开了话题。

他的父亲也只会在争抢食物的时候，才会试图和贝吉塔叔叔套上好朋友的关系。

而他的母亲，琪琪，只要一听到爸爸去找贝吉塔叔叔就会气到发飙，因为那通常意味着爸爸又摞挑子跑路不干活了。

“应该算是吧......虽然妈妈总是说他们是两个臭味相投的损友”

特兰克斯撇了撇嘴说着。

布尔玛很喜欢孙悟空，这从悟空叔可以随意跑来他们家蹭饭吃什么的都能看出来，当然也很喜欢爸爸。

却唯独对这两个人凑一块表示严重的鄙视。

这一点上，他的母亲布尔玛和悟天的母亲琪琪达成了统一战线。

因为这两个人凑在一起，通常就意味着重力室需要重新翻建，搞不好还会炸掉某个小岛或者一片荒原，或者不小心引起了地震海啸什么的。

好在现在可以跑去比鲁斯那里训练，这让他母亲终于不用在为地球一不小心会被爆掉这种事而烦恼了。

至于他父亲......从来就就没承认过，嘛，虽然也没否认过就是了。

“可是爸爸和贝吉塔叔叔的关系看起来不是那么好”

悟天回想了半天，孙悟空和贝吉塔凑在一起的画面只有永无止境的打斗，反倒是和克林在一起的时候还有各种有趣的事情，爸爸的话也更多。

就像他来胶囊公司找特兰克斯玩是因为特兰克斯是他的好友一样，爸爸似乎来特兰克斯家都是来找布尔玛阿姨的。

“呐，特兰克斯他们算好友么？”

悟天还是不太确定，他们两个父亲的相处模式似乎和他们理解的朋友关系差距有点大。

“.....应该.....应该是吧...”

特兰克斯底气不足的回答着。

“现在不是说这种事的时候，为什么你会出现在这里，而且你现在连飞都做不到！？”

不想再去纠结这种事情，特兰克斯强硬地将话题拉回了原本轨道，小小得脸蛋突然放大在吉连的面前，稚嫩得声音带着质问地口气说道。

吉连没有回答特兰克斯的问题，因为这也是他想知道的事情。

“....特兰克斯，这件事是不是告诉爸爸他们比较好”

看着沉默不语的吉连，悟天提出自己的建议。

“不行！”

特兰克斯一口否决了悟天的建议，爸爸没有告诉他们力量大会的事情他还在生气。

“可是...”

悟天还想说些什么，又被特兰克斯接下来的话全数堵了回去。

“更何况，如果他想寻求爸爸他们的帮助，那么他早就应该开口了....”

对于这一点，特兰克斯很确定自己的判断。

吉连猜到了他们的身份，也能叫出他们父亲的名字，这也就意味着他就是悟空叔嘴里的那个吉连没错。

从他无意识想要飞行的行为也能证实。

可是，他并没有提出要见孙悟空或者贝吉塔，更完全没有任何想要见一下他们家长的事情。

这就完全可以证实一点，他不想让他们的父亲或者其他什么人知道他的现状。

“....那个，我有点饿了，可以帮我弄点吃的么”

吉连突然抬头，勉强扯出一抹笑容地对两个孩子说道。

“...ok，那你在这等一下，我去给你弄点吃的”

特兰克斯说完就拉着悟天从房间里走了出来，稍微地离开了房门一段距离时，就趴在悟天耳边悄悄地说道：

“悟天，到外面去盯着那家伙”  
“哎？为什么？？”

“哼，那家伙一看就是个不怎么笑的人，我爸爸每次想把我支走做点什么不想让我知道的事情时就会那么笑”

特兰克斯很不屑地说着。那种笑太假了，就在不久之前伴随着那种笑的同时还有挨在脖颈上一击快很准地手刀。

他要是在信就让地球倒着转，哼！

“算了，总之盯着他！”

“好！”

悟天从前面的窗户飞到了屋外，绕过半个建筑藏在一侧地阴影中观察着特兰克斯房间的窗户。

特兰克斯看着悟天已经就位之后就关上了窗户，继续朝着厨房走去。

接下来的他需要准备点食物，而且还需要去看看能不能从悟空叔或者那只猫那里问出来点什么。


	14. Chapter 14

“悟空叔，你来了啊”

特兰克斯拿着一听可乐一边喝一边装作一无所知的走进了会客室。

悟空已经解决掉了所有的食物，正在享受饭后甜点。比鲁斯则早已停止了自己贪食的行为。

“呦，特兰克斯，你在家啊”

悟空咽下嘴里的食物跟这位目前唯一还在家的主人打着招呼。

“嗯..”

特兰克斯嗯了一声，就走到悟空旁边的空位上一屁股做了下来，他现在需要想一下怎么开场才能在不引起悟空叔怀疑的情况下把话题引到自己需要的上面。

“怎么了？无聊的话去找悟天玩吧，他在家呢”

孙悟空似乎误以为特兰克斯的沉默是一种无聊的表现，提出自己的建议。

琪琪管悟天管的很严，但是布尔玛对特兰克斯却很放纵，她不会介意特兰克斯独自一人跑去包子山找悟天玩得。

“...没事”

呆坐了半天特兰克斯也没想到一个合适的理由和话题来开启这场隐秘地审问对话，看着手里喝光的饮料只好站起来去冰箱里再拿一听新的。

“....特兰克斯怎么好像怪怪得？”

孙悟空明显感觉到特兰克斯有点不太同以往，这很像悟天想要出去玩却又不敢开口的状态。

“.....那....我不小心说漏嘴了”

比鲁斯似乎将特兰克斯的状态解读成了在生闷气，而始作俑者.....就是自己。这也是布尔玛对他态度很不好的原因之一。

因为所有人都知道只有特兰克斯不知道，所以这两天特兰克斯一直处在跟所有人赌气地状态下，包括他妈妈。

“说漏嘴了什么？”

“....力量大会的事情”

“咦？比鲁斯大人也会不小心说漏嘴啊...”

“闭嘴！”

被孙悟空这么一问比鲁斯更烦躁了，他只是顺嘴抱怨了几句，却没想到这个小鬼只从他只言片语中就立刻拼凑出来了力量大会的事，同时立刻意识到孙悟空把他们支到17号工作岛屿的目的。

他是真没想到这小鬼的逻辑思维和联想能力那么强，完全不像一个孩子。

“...嘛....毕竟是布尔玛和贝吉塔的儿子么...”

悟空干笑了一下，同时在心里警告自己以后在特兰克斯面前说话需要多注意一些这件事。

“悟空叔，可以跟我讲一下力量大会的事情么？”

两个人自以为地悄悄话，却被特兰克斯听得一清二楚。很久以前贝吉塔就教会他将气集中在五官强化器官功能的方法。集中在眼睛上，可以将视线范围和动态视力能提升，那么集中在耳朵上自然就可以将听力提升。

所以假装离开地时候，他强化了自己的听力，自然也听到了孙悟空和比鲁斯的悄悄话。

这倒是给了他一个好机会，把话题引到吉连身上。

“啊？那个啊.....我还有事，力量大会的事情你问比鲁斯大人吧....”

“我还有事先走了”

不等孙悟空把话说完，比鲁斯站了起来一闪消失在了房间里，留下一大一小两个人在那里干瞪眼。

“.....或者等贝吉塔回来，你可以问问你爸爸.......好吧，你想知道什么？”

孙悟空又想把话题甩给贝吉塔，却在特兰克斯那双蓝色瞳孔地直视下败下阵来。

“力量大会上强者很多么？”

特兰克斯搅拌着新冲泡好得奶茶，一边思量着该怎么说，才能不引起孙悟空的怀疑。

爸爸曾说过悟空叔看起来是个单纯的家伙，但是他的直觉超强，并且对于非常重要的事情有着绝对保密的本事，他不想说的事情基本上没人可以问出来。

“...嗯，很多啊，宇宙真的太大了呢”

“有比爸爸还强的么？”

“有啊”

“比悟空叔呢？”

“也有”

“是个什么样的人呢？”

“...是一个很强的人”

特兰克斯瞄了一眼孙悟空，但看到的只是他一如既往温和的笑脸。

原本像是太阳一样温和地笑容，在特兰克斯现在看起来只会令他感到生气，因为骗他和悟天去守护岛屿的时候孙悟空就是这么笑得。

“有多强？”

“哈哈，我和贝吉塔，再加上弗利萨还有17号用尽手段才利用比赛规则赢了那家伙的”

孙悟空的这个回答倒是出乎了特兰克斯地意料，他没想到那个叫吉连的居然会强到这种地步，难道他们认错人了？

“力量大会是不是出事了？”

悟空回答地很小心，特兰克斯问一句他回答一句。回答的东西大部分都没什么用处，这让特兰克斯有点焦躁。

“为什么这么问？”

孙悟空吃惊于特兰克斯的问题，他没想到特兰克斯会这么问，这个问题可有点难回答啊。这孩子和悟天不同，很擅长隐藏自己的情绪和想法，这一点真是像极了贝吉塔。

他是不是察觉到了什么，有那么一瞬间孙悟空没来由地想到这一点。

“爸爸失踪了啊，妈妈也在整天嘀咕嘀咕地抱怨，维斯最近也没来，只有那只猫一个人跑来蹭饭吃”

特兰克斯找了个合理的理由，给自己的问题准备好乐意合理的背景。

“哦，我也不知道呢，不过应该没什么关系吧”

听到特兰克斯的解释，孙悟空很快就将脑海中一闪而过的想法挥开。到底是个孩子，只是在担心贝吉塔吧。

悟空笑了一下揉了揉特兰克斯的头说到：

“别担心，你爸爸很快就会回来的”

特兰克斯决定去追悟天，在悟空叔这里在继续问下去肯定会被发现什么的。

“我劝你别小看那孩子，他可和天真一点都挂不上钩”

特兰克斯前脚离开，比鲁斯后脚就又出现了。

他一直在观察着这个叫特兰克斯的小鬼，在活了数百万年，见证了无数物种起源和毁灭，他很清楚该如何判断一个人。

这个叫特兰克斯的小鬼遗传了贝吉塔所有的优点，同时还有一些贝吉塔不存在的优点。

他比贝吉塔更擅长隐匿和忍耐，如果当初他没有让弗利萨灭掉贝吉塔行星，那么赛亚人恐怕会在这个小鬼的手里成为宇宙中最为恐怖的势力.......

“我从没小看过特兰克斯，他真的很优秀，悟天也是”

孙悟空并不知道比鲁斯脑子里转想的事情，他只是说出了自己真实的想法。

无论是悟饭，悟天还是特兰克斯，对于这些小辈们的天赋和努力他一直看在眼里。

每一个都很优秀，虽然悟饭的重点不在锻炼上，悟天和特兰克斯又玩心很大，这让他有些小遗憾就是了。

“....算了”

比鲁斯放弃与和他的思考回路处在两个次元的孙悟空继续讨论这个问题。

“悟天怎么样？”

顺着悟天的气，特兰克斯很快就找到了自己的小伙伴。

“嘘，在那里”

悟天给自己的好友做了个手势，让他小点声同时还指了指他们目标的所在。

这里是他们找到吉连的那片山林中，特兰克斯原本还疑惑不能飞的吉连怎么到达这里的，一转头就瞟见了那辆原本应该停在庭院中，他用来练习的飞行摩托。

“....他会开摩托啊”

“嗯，我看他在手腕上摁了几下，然后从里面渗出来两根线连着你的摩托就飞到这里了”

“....什么啊，他们那里科技水平也不低啊”

“特兰克斯，他怎么知道来这里呢？”

“不知道，你告诉他我们在哪找到他的?”

特兰克斯看着那抹红色地影子似乎正在寻找什么东西，随口问着。

“那就奇怪了，他怎么知道我们在这里找到他的呢？”

特兰克斯托着下巴思考着。

“...呵，出来吧”

两个孩子嘀嘀咕咕地声音被打断了，两个人一同望向声音来源时，却看见吉连停下了动作望着他们这边。

“怎么办？特兰克斯被发现了”

跟踪被发现，这让悟天有点小慌，从小被教育成不可以给别人添麻烦的他有些不太擅长应付这种局面。

特兰克斯稍微思考了一下就干脆地从藏身处站了起来，朝着吉连走了过去。

“你怎么发现我们的？你应该连气都不能集中了吧”

特兰克斯的脸上完全看不出来跟踪被发现的尴尬，反倒是先发制人地提出自己的问题。

“追踪一个人可以依靠的不仅仅是气，有很多方法”

吉连回答着，这是在他还没有现在这么强大地力量时老师教授给他的技巧。变得越来越强后，早已被他遗忘掉了那些东西。

“.......我听悟空叔说，你很强，但是他们还是赢了你”

特兰克斯说了一句没什么关联的话。

“呵呵...如果利用规则作弊也算赢的话”

说起这个吉连就有气，他真是太大意了。居然没想到还藏了一个家伙在擂台上，如果他再强一些就不会出现这种问题。

吉连的回答证实了特兰克斯的猜测，这个吉连和悟空叔嘴里的吉连肯定是一个人。只是不知道他现在为什么会这么弱。

“你在找什么？”

悟天看着吉连又在四处查找着什么的样子好奇地问着。

不过吉连并没有回答他的问题。

“让我们帮你”

这句话终于又把吉连的注意力拉回了两个孩子的身上。

“当然，不是免费的，我们帮你找到你需要的东西，同等的你要告诉我们到底发生了什么事情”

特兰克斯笑了一下，说出了自己的条件。

那个笑容立刻就让吉连想到那个讨厌的男人。

“不需要”

连想都没想就干脆利落的拒绝了。

“那我就去告诉悟空叔你在这里，悟空叔和比鲁斯大人似乎都在找你的样子”

特兰克斯漏出一个邪笑，肆意地看着面无表情得吉连。

“你果然是那个讨厌家伙的儿子”

“本来就是啊，不过我这点我爸说像我妈”

特兰克斯耸了耸肩，毫不在意吉连对他释放出来地厌恶。

“你们为什么不去告诉你们的父亲，而要帮我？”

吉连反过来问道，这个叫特兰克斯的小鬼实在很难让他把他当做小孩看待。

“....嘛....为了证明自己是长大了吧”

特兰克斯晃了晃头，对自己的目的完全没有任何掩盖。尤其是那个未来的他在来过之后，这种感觉就更加强烈。

吉连看着特兰克斯好一会儿才说道：

“好吧，我同意，但同样的我不希望你们的父亲知道这件事”

“ok成交，那么你在找什么？”

“一个这种东西”

吉连在手腕上摁了几下，一个投影从腕口射出在空中映射掉出了一个金属环状物的部分。

“这和你的力量消失有关”

“应该有，这是我从对方身上扯下来的”

“......那好吧，悟天我们分头行动，我回去找点材料做了未知金属探测仪，你去找弥次郎兵卫管他要点仙豆”

特兰克斯一边说一边往天上飞去。

“哎？不是仙豆还没种出来么？”

“只要没到地球危急关头，那家伙肯定有私藏。你去跟他说不白拿用10万买”

“....可是..可是我没钱”

一听特兰克斯说要用钱买，悟天急忙提醒他的好友他没有钱这件事。

“我付！”

“他要告诉爸爸怎么办？？！”

悟天担心弥次郎兵卫跟他爸爸打小报告。

“才不会，那家伙除非想被我妈妈骂私藏仙豆这种事，就这样了快点去！”

“...哦，好！”

吉连看着两个孩子迅速从空中分开，朝着相反地两边飞走。

“仙豆....”

吉连如果没记错，那个神奇的东西似乎就是在大赛上，孙悟空他们宇宙外围一直使用的补给，

非常地神奇，无论多么重的伤都能立刻恢复.......


	15. Chapter 15

“什么？你再说一遍？？！！”

特兰克斯简直不敢相信他的耳朵，他只是少说了几句话怎么会变成这样？

“弥次郎兵卫叔叔说一颗五万，他给了我5颗，你说的钱刚刚好”

悟天开心地将口袋里仅有的五颗豆子献宝似的拿给特兰克斯和吉连看。

吉连看着躺在幼小手掌中的豆子，实在无法相信这五颗普通至极的植物种子就是那种神奇的药物。

“....悟天....明天开始每天来我房间里补习数学....”

特兰克斯觉得不能再让悟天这么下去了，数学学习什么的根本就不能指望悟空叔，悟饭哥又是那种你不主动去找他他是不会主动帮你的性格，在这么下去他这个童年玩伴搞不好哪天被卖了还会帮人数钱。

特兰克斯一边做着决定一边哀叹着自己迅速扁平化地荷包，同时思考着用什么理由找妈妈预支点下个月的零用钱。

只是特兰克斯根本没考虑过以悟天现在的年龄正常来说也就只是刚学了个加减法而已。

“哎？能不去么？”

不知道是悟天遗传了悟空的性格，还是孩子贪玩得天性，悟天对于坐在那里枯燥的学习还是有些排斥，虽然特兰克斯总是能讲得很简单。

“你不想琪琪阿姨骂你吧”

特兰克斯搬出了琪琪，琪琪阿姨在学习上一向对悟天和悟饭很严厉。

“...那好吧...”

悟天妥协了。

吉连看了看两个吵作一团的孩子，不可思议的看着手里刚刚拿到的那台简陋地仪器。

四片普通的金属围城一个环状，透过里面密密麻麻线路的缝隙可以看见对面风景破碎的残片。

吉连并不太擅长机械，骄傲战队中最擅长机械的是卡塞拉尔，最了解电子设备的是昆西。

可即使是他，也能看出来这个看起来超级简陋的仪器，其实非常得精密。

这个是这个孩子自己制造的？

吉连不可思议地看着那个试图令自己好友开心一点的男孩。

“算了，开始找吧，你有那个环状物的成分么？”

特兰克斯转过头来看着吉连问道。

“...没有”

他的战队服是高科技产物，通常手套会记录所有接触过的物质成分。但这一次他的手套没有记录那个金属环的成分。

“...那好吧”

特兰克斯捣鼓了一下仪器，等周边闪过一圈光晕之后就抱着它往找到吉连的位置走去。

“特兰克斯，这样找会不会太慢了？”

悟天踢了一脚周边的草丛，并没有从中发现什么奇怪的东西。

“这台仪器的半径范围是20米....嗯确实有点慢啊”

特兰克斯皱着眉毛说道。

这台机器是妈妈给家里机器人安装的辅助设备，主要用于寻找不小心丢失的零件还有被他偶尔弄丢的玩具，或者被爸爸弄坏的重力室里的零件什么的，以他家的范围来说20米足够了，但是在这片广袤的树林中，20米的范围实在是太小了。

“可以把范围调大点么？”

悟天凑过来看着仪器上一闪一闪的小灯泡，有规律的闪烁令他有种想睡的感觉。

“可以是可以，但这是我妈妈做的，如果扩大范围精度会下降....好吧，我搞一下”

特兰克斯抽出一把小螺丝刀，开始对着这台小仪器进行小改造。总是在实验室帮忙的他改造一个这个还是不成问题的。

特兰克斯的话被吉连听到了耳朵里。原来这台仪器不是这个孩子做的，不知道为什么意识到这一点的时候，吉连同时感受到了一种放松和遗憾的感觉，他已经很久没有这么明显得情绪了。

“....在这边”

就在特兰克斯集中精力改造手中的仪器时，吉连突然从一旁的草丛中感受到了一股熟悉的气。

“吉连叔叔，你去哪？”

悟天看着突然加速跑起来的吉连，急忙询问着。

可他的询问并没有得到任何的回答。

“...走跟过去看看”

特兰克斯急忙收起仪器，和悟天两个朝着吉连奔跑地方向飞了过去。

以现在吉连的速度，两个孩子要追上他简直易如反掌。

很快两个的视野中再一次出现吉连熟悉的身影。

吉连红色的身影在一片绿色中格外地显眼，可他就那么干干地站在原地没有任何其他的动作。

特兰克斯狐疑地走过去问道：

“找到了么？吉连叔？”

吉连没有回答他的问题，依然像是看到了宇宙中最恐怖的事情一样死死盯着草丛中一个点。

特兰克斯顺着吉连的视线看过去，终于在一颗草的根部看见了一点点金属反光。

“是这个么？”

特兰克斯飞了过去，拨开了周围的草将那反光的东西捡了起来。

“等一下，别碰它！”

总算找回理智的吉连急忙试图阻止特兰克斯鲁莽地行为，却只是得到了特兰克斯一脸茫然的表情。

“这东西很危险么？”

特兰克斯用手里的仪器检测了一下，没有检测出什么辐射之类的东西，很普通得样子，除了成分不明之外。

“...必须完整才有作用么？”

吉连看到特兰克斯完好无损的样子，也稍微的放松了下来。

“可以告诉我到底发生了什么事么？....这是约定好的”

特兰克斯晃了晃手里的金属，提醒着吉连他们之间的约定。

“...好吧”

吉连思考了一下，尽可能用最简单的方式将事情的经过说给了两个孩子听。

“那东西什么样呢？”

听到吉连提起这个完整的饰品时，特兰克斯插了一句话问道。

吉连想了一下用树枝在地上画了一个大概的形状。

特兰克斯盯着图案上那几个被标识为基座的地方想了一下，用树枝将其试图连起来，连了半天也没连出来个什么形状。

“算了，悟天先给他一颗仙豆”

放弃纠结这种没有结果的事情，特兰克斯决定先尝试一下另一种方法。

听到特兰克斯这么说，悟天从口袋里拿出一颗仙豆递给了吉连，友好的提醒着：

“仙豆可以治疗好任何伤口，还能让体力立刻恢复”

吉连看着手里的东西，纠结了一会儿说到：

“我不是没有体力也没有受伤...”

“我知道，我知道，可是不试试怎么知道呢？”

吉连说的特兰克斯当然明白，可是只要没有试过的事情就别下结论，这可是他那个科学狂人老妈的座右铭。

听到特兰克斯这么说，吉连犹豫了一下还是将仙豆吃了下去，遗憾的是什么也没有发生。

吉连原本有些期待的心情再一次跌入了谷底。

“那特兰克斯，为什么仙豆对他没用呢？”

悟天没听明白前面两个人的对话，可是仙豆对吉连没用，他还是非常清楚的。

“....嗯...简单来说，受伤什么的是扣体力值，但是吉连叔这种状况是扣了体力上限”

特兰克斯思考了一下，用他们常玩的游戏解释了吉连的这种现象。

仙豆可以治疗伤口，也能让体力恢复。可是吉连现在的状态已经是满体力无伤的状态了，只是没有他以前得那么强的力量而已。

“....那吉连叔的力量只能重新锻炼了？”

“嗯...没错”

如果还可以重头修炼的话。

“再试试别的方法吧”

特兰克斯搔了搔头决定试试其他方法。

“这个给你吧，先回我家给你做套全身检查吧.....那是给我爸爸和悟空叔检测能量的检测仪”

特兰克斯走到吉连身边，将那根金属条递给了吉连顺便还说出了下一步计划。

吉连接过了特兰克斯递过来的金属条，犹豫着是跟这孩子回去还是想办法联系他们宇宙的人。就科技而言，他们的科技要比颗星球高等的多。

就这么一个犹豫地空挡，原本呈现出灰色的金属条突然亮了一下，随后上面镶嵌着的基座扣突然喷出大量的黑雾。

转瞬间就将吉连完整地裹挟进去。

“吉连叔！”

“别过来！”

悟天急忙想冲过去帮忙，却被吉连硬生生地呵止了。

“.....离远点！！”

吉连的声音断断续续地从黑雾中传了出来。特兰克斯二话不说一把抓起不在状况的悟天迅速飞向了天空。

“....特兰克斯....”

悟天不明白为什么特兰克斯会突然这么做。

“...那东西恐怕可以吸取能量，要是我们俩也被吸了就麻烦了”

特兰克斯看着那团浓浓的黑雾不知道现在应该做点什么，他一向引以为傲的智商此刻却连一丁点的办法也想不出来。

黑雾并没有扩散始终附着在吉连身上，相反似乎还一直不停从周围的空气中生出，而且似乎还在往吉连的身体里渗透着。

没一会儿，黑雾终于全数钻进了吉连的身体，两个孩子才小心翼翼地靠了过去。

吉连活动了一下手指，他明显感觉到体内久违的能量流动。

他的力量...回来了，虽然不多，但确实回来了。

深吸了一口气，双脚逐渐离开了地面，确实回来了，他又可以飞了。

吉连转过头去看着两个孩子，集中精力感受了一下，很弱的力量，不过考虑到他们的父亲可以随时改变战斗力，那么他们现在的力量也肯定不是他们真实的水平。

“......这是你本来的力量？”

特兰克斯好奇的问着，确实很强，可能和悟空叔超三的力量差不多，但这种程度应该不至于超出他们的父亲那么多才对。

“.....不，只是一小部分，看样子我失去的力量都在这个饰品中”

吉连知道自己接下来该怎么做了，找到那家伙，找到这个饰品的另外部分，取回自己的力量。

“吉连？”

悟空突然感觉到吉连的气，比之前感觉到的任何一股都要强大，可很快就再次消失了。

“奇怪，我的感知又出错了？”

努力让自己保持平静想要再次抓住那股气，却发现，消失的不光是那股突然出现的气，还有漫天飞舞的那些碎片一样的气也一并不见了。

“我的感觉又出问题了？”

悟空开始质疑自己对气的掌控能力.....


	16. Chapter 16

“维斯”

“在”

“还没消息么？”

维斯的手杖里投射出来玛卡丽塔嗔怒的表情。

“嗯，还是没有，但是就像你说的那样这里确实遍布着吉连的力量，但是却无法找到最重要的源头”

玛卡丽塔不开心的表情似乎并没有影响到维斯，他依然一脸笑眯眯的回答着。

“你们宇宙那个叫...孙...什么的，不是会瞬间移动么，让他去找”

玛卡丽塔受不了维斯笑眯眯的样子，恼怒地说着。

“嗯，就算是让悟空先生去找，估计也不会很容易。这里到处都是吉连的气，非常的不稳定。不过比起这件事，玛卡丽塔，你没有其他什么要跟我说的么？”

维斯收敛了一贯笑眯眯地表情，睁开眼睛透过投影看着对面的姐妹。

“.....我不明白你什么意思”

玛卡丽塔皱了一下眉毛回答着。

“父亲已经说过了游戏开始了。可是除了这件事之外什么都没有提及，这一点都不像父亲，这很有可能就是说这次开启的游戏连父亲也不清楚吧”

“注意你的言辞，维斯！大神官是无所不能的”

玛卡丽塔粗暴地打断了维斯的话，从以前她就对维斯总是喜欢称呼大神官为父亲这一点尤其不满。

这实在是太不成体统了，而大神官对维斯却有着超出他们所有人的宠爱，从来没有去纠正过维斯的这一点。

这也让玛卡丽塔感到很是不满。

“.......好吧，那我们就来说说吉连吧，吉连的实力我们是见识过的，就算在力量大会中受到了规则和法则等种种地束缚，他的强大也是毋庸置疑得。而现在如此强大的他却突然行踪不明，力量扩散到处都是，那是不是意味着他已经成为这场游戏地第一位牺牲品”

说到这里，维斯停了下来，他已经从玛卡丽塔的眼神中得出了答案。

“我并不想指责你什么，但是玛卡丽塔，如果要合作的话信息共享是最基本的吧”

维斯说完了他要说的话，接下来只需要耐心等待玛卡丽塔的回答，不过他知道那个答案应该与他预计的相差不大才对。

玛卡丽塔死盯着维斯看了一会，才算是妥协地说道：

“可可特的超能力消失了”

“可可特？那个有着空间能力的女人”

维斯立刻将名字和人物对上，那女人的能力放眼所有宇宙都是非常稀有的。她还不能将那能力的全部力量发挥出来，如果她可以将那种空间能力运用到极致，她恐怕会比吉连还要可怕。

“是的，可可特的超能力消失了，根据她的说法有个奇怪的家伙找到了她说是要开始一场比赛，随后她就被一股诡异的黑雾所笼罩，在她打算使用超能力逃脱的时候，却直接被宣布输了，随后她就感觉有什么东西被从她的身体里抽离，在之后就失去了知觉直到蒂斯破找到了她”

“等一下，她什么都没做？”

维斯听到了一个非常重要的部分。

“是的，什么都没做，我们怀疑这个家伙找上了吉连”

玛卡丽塔地下了头，这种事情他们从未r听说过，就算是大神官想要如此轻易剥夺一个人的能力也是不可能的。

“比赛规则呢？”

维斯思考了一下反问道。

“没有，没有规则的宣布，没有比赛说明，连场地都是随便选的，只是说了一句比赛开始可可特就输了”

玛卡丽塔不知道应该怎么解释这种事情，她对可可特进行了全身检查，确实感觉到了一种能量波动，只是这种波动既不像他们平时接触到的那样，也完全不似魔法，如果硬要形容，那种东西感觉起来更像是一种混沌能量。

可是谁有那么大的本事可以操控混沌能量？如果有这种人的存在，他们的父亲大神官和全王大人都应该会有所行动了吧。

“.....吉连应该反击了吧”

维斯快速思考了一下得出了一个结论。

“是的，对方很可能在宣布比赛结果的时候被吉连反击，吸收能量的过程被强行中断，因此吉连的气才会散落到处都是”

这是在所有有限地线索下推测出来最为可能的结果。

“.....我知道了，我这边会抓紧寻找的”

“那就拜托了，通讯完毕”

随后维斯的手杖关闭了投影，平静地漂浮在空中。

“....这一下伤脑经了，这东西到底是什么”

维斯嘟囔了几句后就消失在了这片荒凉地空间里。

一直等到维斯消失了好一会后，两块聚合在一起的岩块突然裂开，贝吉塔从裂缝中跳了出来看着维斯原本所站的位置。

比鲁斯怀疑维斯有事瞒着他，所以让他来跟踪维斯，但他没想到自己却听到了一个听起来很糟糕的消息。

这里是一片破碎的行星环带，位置相当偏僻。维斯会选在这里和其他天使通讯一定是为了避开比鲁斯。

而且那个什么游戏开始了是什么意思？

全王难道无聊的又想出了一个新的游戏？

“....不对，这游戏看起来不像是全王想出来的，他应该想不出这么复杂的游戏规则才对”

贝吉塔皱紧了眉毛，对有限的线索进行分析。

“这是一场比赛，那么一定会有比赛规则。没有任何地点也就意味着随处可以开始比赛。比赛必须有两位参赛者和一个裁判，参赛者之一是吉连的话，另一应该就是他们刚说的那个抢走超能力的家伙，可是裁判在哪？”

贝吉塔思考着所有可能的情况。

“假设如果对方参赛者和裁判是同一个人，那么这场比赛是毫无意义的。除非对方想要戏耍他们玩。但是没有，比赛从开始到结束只是一瞬间，那个叫可可特的女人没死，吉连应该也没有死，对方的目的应该只是抢夺超能力和力量。那这样一来就说不过去了，对方从一开始直接抢夺不就好了，为什么要故意开一场游戏？”

贝吉塔想不通这两者之间的关系，但这两者一定会有非常重要的关系。

“那么假设裁判是单独的一个人，为什么不会对比赛双方进行比赛规则讲解？为什么可可特会毫无反抗的就输掉了。比赛规则不需要告知对方的话，这场比赛本身就是绝对不公平的......一场毫无公平可言的游戏还能称之为游戏？”

贝吉塔头痛地揉了揉肉额头，他一定是漏掉了什么东西。

“....还有一种可能性，对方可以指定游戏规则，而那个叫可可特的女人一定是无意间触发了这个规则，所以输掉了比赛。但这并不公平，如果游戏是公平的话，那么游戏规则一定会对指定比赛规则的一方有所束缚才对.....啧，线索太少了，先回去吧”

维斯已经好几次差一点发现他的存在，比鲁斯给他的肩饰和维斯的手杖可以相互召唤，这是为了方便天使们寻找破坏神，如果维斯突然召唤比鲁斯的话，他就要露馅了。

思考了一下之后，贝吉塔在继续跟踪维斯还是回比鲁斯那边做出了选择。

“修姆，他是谁？”

一双混沌污浊得眼睛盯着倒映在水晶球里男人的面孔问道。

“啊，他是赛亚人现任王子，虽然这么说不过赛亚行星已经被摧毁了”

修姆看着被水晶球紧锁的男人回答着。

“赛亚人？”

“是的，赛亚人。这孩子的头脑不错哦，主人你准备的热身赛似乎会比预计提前结束呢”

修姆笑了笑说着。

她的说辞似乎被女人听进去了又似乎没有听进去，女人只是嘟囔了一句“赛亚人长着个样子么？”就结束了这段简短地对话。


	17. Chapter 17

“维斯居然真的没有发现你啊”

贝吉塔成功的打听到了维斯隐藏的事情，这确实有些出乎比鲁斯的意料。

“太远了，我不能在靠近，但是维斯确实是这么说的”

贝吉塔努力无视一旁投来哀怨的目光，将自己所知道所有的内容全部反馈给了比鲁斯。

“行了，我知道了”

比鲁斯站了起来，这段时间一直赖在贝吉塔家里的原因之一也就是为了第一时间得到贝吉塔的消息。现在已经得到了接下来就该去做点符合他身份的事情了。

将肩饰重新穿戴回去后，比鲁斯就准备离开，却发现贝吉塔始终站在他的面前，完全没有让开的意思。

“还有什么事？”

比鲁斯已经猜到了贝吉塔接下来要说的话了。

“请让我也参与”

贝吉塔的回答完全没有超出比鲁斯意料之外。

“不行！这与你们无关，而且你也不像是那种很喜欢管闲事的人”

比鲁斯并不想让凡人参与这种事，尤其是这种连他都不曾经历过的事情。

“这不是管闲事，吉连如果真的是第一个的话，那么我和卡卡罗特也不会成为例外，我们可以先动手获取主动权”

贝吉塔很自然联想到了这场游戏很可能是力量大会的一个延续，只是发起者可能并不是全王。

如果是这样的话，那么所有参加力量大会的人都会成为目标，而他和卡卡罗特自然也不会成为例外。

与其在这里坐等麻烦找上来不如先动手，将麻烦尽可能隔离在这个宇宙之外。

“....呐...贝吉塔啊”

比鲁斯听到贝吉塔这么说之后，转过身来语气平淡的说道：

“或许.....嗯，是我沉睡的时候你们帮界王神解决了布欧的问题，所以你们就以为自己可以插手神的事情了？愚蠢至极！想要插手神的领域至少先可以完好无损的吃下我这一招吧！”

黑色的能量球以极高地速度朝着贝吉塔所在的方向飞去。焦黑地颜色预示着里面充斥着毁灭得力量。

“贝吉塔！”

蓝色的身影从一旁冲了过来，和贝吉塔的蓝色混合成一团被黑色的能量球击中，一并从房间里被击飞了出去。

黑色的毁灭之力将沿途所有的物体全部破坏殆尽，只留下了一道残余地痕迹。

比鲁斯看都没看被打出去的两个人，直径从崩塌的墙壁上飞了出去。他现在需要思考一下找谁合作比较好。

“....啧,虽然不爽他，不过这时候也只能去找他了”

思考到一个合适的人选，比鲁斯就从这颗蓝色的星球上彻底消失了踪迹。

“啊....不愧是比鲁斯大人啊，这种程度的破坏力”

在两个人的合作下总算是没有被比鲁斯的破坏能量给消灭掉。

贝吉塔和孙悟空两个人推开身上覆盖的碎石，坐在地上看着眼前这一条长长的破坏轨迹。

“.....布尔玛会气疯的”

孙悟空第一个说出来那个绝对会出现的结果。

“....不知道地球龙珠能不能修复破坏神的破坏”

“.....最好可以，否则布尔玛绝对会禁止我踏入你们家的门...哈...哈哈”

孙悟空干笑了两声后，收敛了玩笑的心态，看着坐在一旁的男人说道：

“发生了什么事？贝吉塔”

“你指什么？”

“...你没全告诉比鲁斯大人吧”

孙悟空了解这个男人，贝吉塔做事总喜欢留一手，他肯定有什么没有说出来的事情。

“...就你听到的那些”

贝吉塔没兴趣在多说下去，站起身来一瘸一拐的朝着自己家方向走去，要在布尔玛回来之前找龙珠收拾掉残局才行。

“我是在问你猜到了什么，你肯定猜到了什么吧”

孙悟空 才不相信贝吉塔会没有意识到什么，否则他不会那么急于想要参与进去。

“还没头绪”

孙悟空看着头也没回，只是应付的回答他问题的男人说道：

“我有可以跨过比鲁斯大人参与的方法哦”

这句话终于让贝吉塔转过来看着他。

“如何？”

孙悟空笑的一脸嘚瑟，他知道贝吉塔肯定会同意的，他太了解这个男人了。

贝吉塔看着孙悟空那张欠扁的脸，在纠结了好一会儿之后，总算是下定了决心。

这家伙傻归傻，但是没有把握的事情他是不会乱说的。他会说自己有办法那肯定就有办法。

“两个条件，第一，这次全听我的，第二，你别乱来”

最后贝吉塔还是做了一个非常心不甘情不愿的决定。

“哎？为什么？”

这还是头一次，以往和贝吉塔合作的时候从来没有所谓的听谁的说法。

“闭嘴！这次不是单纯的比武，你的方法呢？”

对于孙悟空的战斗力，贝吉塔就算在不甘愿也不得不承认他的强大，可是耍阴谋可就是这个男人的短板了。

“...好吧，看！”

看到贝吉塔这么坚持，孙悟空放弃追问下去。从怀里掏出一个东西在贝吉塔面前晃了晃。

“.....召唤全王的按钮...你疯了！！”

贝吉塔对这东西可是影响深刻，那个令他们做好赴死准备的家伙们就是被这玩意背后的那玩意给干掉的，biu一下干掉的那种。

“只是找小全去借点装备而已，嗯？！”

孙悟空很清楚，就算他会瞬间移动，可是神的气是无法追踪的。除此之外还需要考虑很多其他因素。

综合考虑了半天之后找点神的装备来是最方便快捷的了。

而破坏神也好还是天使也罢必然是不会给他们提供方便的，所以最可能的来源途径就只有他的好朋友——小全了。

贝吉塔哼哼地瞪了半天孙悟空，却没有半点其方法。

这个男人总是这样，总是会在最最关键的时刻提出最出乎所有人意料的解决方法。

“嗯？你说呢，贝吉塔”

孙悟空依然耐心的等着对方给出的答案，不过他已经知道答案是什么了。

“....好吧，不过我也去”

“哎？”

“不看着你点，鬼知道你会不会说出什么麻烦的话，万一引起全王的不满把这个世界也消灭掉了就麻烦了”

“哎？小全还是很讲道理的啊”

“别啰嗦了，快点”

“好吧”


	18. Chapter 18

“..悟...悟空？”

“呦，小全....你们在做什么呢？”

孙悟空带着贝吉塔传动至全王住所的时候，并没有得到意料之中的欢迎。

两位全王似乎正在忙乎什么事情，被突然出现的孙悟空他们给吓了一跳，这种反常的行为引起了贝吉塔的警觉。

“.....没...没干什么了，你有什么事么？”

全王并不是个擅长撒谎的人，即使有两个也只能用幼稚的谎言遮掩着他们的慌乱。

“....嗯..没什么事了，只是想问小全你借点比鲁斯大人他们用的衣服什么的”

孙悟空并没有追着全王们慌乱的理由不放，将话题拉到了他们来的目的上。

“哎？你们要破坏神的衣服做什么呢？”

两个全王好奇的仰起头来看着孙悟空。

“嗯...因为...也没什么了，只是一些小事需要用一下，不可以么？”

孙悟空正打算说实话的时候，屁股上传来一阵刺痛硬生生地改了口。

“嗯.....也不是不可以啦，别人的话不可以，借给悟空你的话没问题，不过用完要还来哦，那不是凡人可以掌控的力量，嘛，如果你以后坐上神职的话，我们会亲自给你佩戴的”

全王盯着悟空的脸看了一会儿后，对视了一下就很爽快地答应了下来。

“不可以啊，全王大人，那可是神的物品”

对于全王大人任性地行为，站在一旁的侍从急忙试图阻止。那是神所以使用的物品，就这么肆意借给一个凡人总是不妥的。

“闭嘴，再多嘴就消灭你，你，带悟空他们去仓库，随便他们挑吧”

对于下属的提议，全王任性的驳斥回去，随后指着另一位侍从让他带悟空他们去放置这些物品的仓库后，转过头来对着孙悟空很认真的说道：

“悟空，我最近很忙，你没事不要过来了，如果想我的话可以叫我过去的”

全王说完后，两个人一个拽一个推地将悟空和贝吉塔搡出了大殿。

“跟我来吧”

等大殿的大门关闭后，侍从用着及其淡漠的口气对这两个一脸茫然的家伙说道，随后就沿着走廊向深处走去。

总算反应过来的悟空和贝吉塔急忙跟在侍从的身后走着。

“贝吉塔，小全的态度是不是有点怪怪的？”

孙悟空不太清楚和全王做朋友有什么不一样的地方，在他看来和小全称为朋友与和小林成为朋友没什么区别。

只是这一次全王的态度实在是有点太奇怪了。

“他到现在才开始讨厌你，我也挺佩服的”

贝吉塔不咸不淡的刺了一句，他最讨厌卡卡罗特的就是他的天真了，都一把年纪了还这么天真，这一点和当年他刚来到地球上时完全没区别。

“哎？我被讨厌了么？感觉不像啊”

孙悟空仔细想了一下，全王的态度虽然不像以往那么热络，可是感觉也应该与讨厌无关。

超准的知觉这一点也很令人讨厌。

贝吉塔默默在心底补上一句。

说归说，全王的态度确实有点不同寻常，那种感觉好像是全王在害怕什么被孙悟空见到，或者反过来也可以说是害怕孙悟空被什么发现的样子。

“这难道和那场游戏有关系？”

“嗯?贝吉塔你在说什么呢？”

“没什么”

“我们到了！”

两个人絮絮叨叨的时候，侍从已经将他们带到了一扇巨大的门前，转过身来冷漠的看着两个人，完全没有将门打开让他们进去的意思。

“听着，全王的命令无法违背，但是如果你们敢用里面的东西做些违背法则定律事情的话！！”

侍从突然放大的面孔，带着强大压迫力和赤裸裸的威胁盯着两个人瞧。

“....不会啦，我们只是需要它们帮个小忙而已”

孙悟空漏出招牌的微笑，试图缓和这一触即发的气氛。

“.....听着，这里面的每一件物品都是足以破坏宇宙平衡的东西，所以每人只准拿一件！！”

侍从最终妥协，全王的命令是不能违背得，但他必须确保流落在凡间的物品越少越好。

那双细长的眼睛紧贴着悟空的眼睛，试图将这件事直接通过他的瞳孔刻入他的大脑。

“...知....知道了....”

在得到了两个人的保证之后，侍从终于打开了那扇巨门，让孙悟空和贝吉塔两个人进去挑选..............

“.....悟空走了么？”

两个全王坐在椅子上，看着桌面上那盘一直未动的棋局问道。

“是的....全王大人，属下还是觉得....直接将神的物品赐予凡人这....”

侍从还是觉得这件事有所欠缺，万一引起那一位的愤怒可就不妙了。

“嗯...没关系只是借给他们，界王神的耳环不也借给他们用过么，比起这种小事，千万不能让妈妈和悟空见面才行”

坐在左边的全王伸手灭掉了一颗棋子说着。

“是啊，妈妈注意到悟空的话会很麻烦的”

坐在右边的全王补充道。

“万一妈妈要是喜欢上悟空，或者讨厌他的话对悟空来说都很危险”

“嗯，我喜欢现在的悟空，不希望他会变成另一种人”

“...我也是，所以在妈妈醒来的时间里还是不要让悟空过来了吧”

“...嗯，先把传送器停止吧”

两个全王你一言我一语的就做好了接下来的决定，而不知情的孙悟空此刻正站在变换胶囊公司破掉的墙壁前，面对着布尔玛滔天的怒火。

“你们两个！！给我把龙珠找齐之前别回来了！！！永远的！！！”

在布尔玛的怒吼中，贝吉塔和孙悟空两个人拿着龙珠雷达迅速的消失在了夜幕之中。


	19. Chapter 19

“我无法实现超越神力量的愿望”

神龙语气淡然的回复了贝吉塔和孙悟空的愿望。

“...啊，神龙果然无法修复被比鲁斯大人破坏掉的东西啊”

孙悟空看着天空中的神龙伤脑筋地说着。

神龙受限于它的创造者能力的限制。比鲁斯比丹迪强大的多这一点是毫无疑问得。

“这下该怎么办呢？就算去那美克星结果也是一样的吧。难道要去找超级龙珠？你说呢？贝吉塔？”

孙悟空实在没了注意转过头去看着站在一旁闷不吭声的人，试图从他那里寻求点意见。

当然，意料之中没有任何的回答。

“....萨拉玛？不太像”

女人眯着双目盯着那条出现在水晶球中的青色长龙自言自语的说着。

“啊....这个应该是萨拉玛的复刻版，很可爱么”

一旁的修姆也注意到这条可爱的小龙，笑了一下回答这个问题。

“复刻版？”

女人的目光从水晶球上移到了修姆身上，污浊的物质在空洞的双目里肆意翻滚。

“主人还记得那美克星人么？”

“那是什么？”

女人的回答并没有超出修姆的意料。混沌之主拥有着自混沌开始所有的记忆但这并不代表她会随时记得所有的事情。

“那是被结晶池影响而进化出智慧的曼塔利亚”

混沌中无数的物质、元素、能量、魔法相互交错撞击下，会偶然地形成一些纯粹的结晶，相似的结晶聚合在一起就形成了混沌中特有的结晶池。当结晶池达到一定规模时，庞大的力量就会穿透壁障对宇宙产生影响，有好得也有坏得，那美克星人自然是好的那一面。

“曼塔利亚.......它们在这么短的时间里也进化出了智慧啊，生命体还真是不可思议”

女人又把目光转回了水晶球上。

“是的，那美克星人因为是受到结晶池的影响而进化出来的智慧生命体，也许是因为那个能量池是萨拉玛诞生之地所以他们可以制造出类似的物体”

“.....也就是说这条可爱的小虫子可以和萨拉玛一样实现愿望了？”

女人的眼睛眯成了一条缝隙，遮盖住了里面浑浊的物质，令人猜不透她的想法。

“是的，不过能量并不强，看样子制造者并没有太强悍的实力捕捉足够的能量”

修姆毕恭毕敬的回答了这个问题。

“.....嗯，很有意思，不过这会让这场游戏的乐趣减少很多，修姆”

“...是”

修姆闭上了眼睛，她知道该来的总是会来的。主人的任性又不是现在才有的。

修长的手杖在地面上轻轻敲击了三下，顶端射出了一束墨绿色得光芒瞬间消失在了无际地天空中。

孙悟空和贝吉塔两个人正商量着是不是先让神龙回去比较好的时候，盘踞在整个天空的长龙突然闪烁了几下后溃散成了满天地沙土，七枚浑圆的石头混在沙土中笔直地坠入了地面。

“....发生了什么？”

两个人面面相觑了好一会儿也没能找回他们的声音。

“你许愿了？”

贝吉塔很不确定的问着，就算没有得到孙悟空的回答，他也知道这个问题实在是蠢到了极点。

神龙现在可以实现两个愿望不说，实现愿望后必然会四处飞散才对。

变成毫无用处的石头而没有四处飞散，这种情况他只见过一次....在那美克星上。

“卡卡罗特！去那美克星！”

“哦”

瞬间明白过来贝吉塔的意思，孙悟空伸出手搭在贝吉塔肩膀上开始寻找已经很久没有寻找过的气。

“找到了”

新的那美克星距离地球太过遥远，而他们并没有非常强大的战士，孙悟空花了点时间才捕捉到那些微弱的气。

两个人移动到了新那美克星后，才发现这里已经变成了一片郁郁葱葱的大森林，一个青年模样的那美克星人呆愣地看着两个突然从他面前冒出来的人。

“那个，你好，请问大长老在么？”

在孙悟空的眼里，那美克星人长得都差不多，但从对方的态度来看他似乎并不认识他们。

保险起见先问个好比较好。

“...你们找大长老做什么？”

那美克星人确实不认识孙悟空他们，但他们的要求引起了他的警惕。

摆出了战斗的姿态，似乎只要孙悟空他们下一句话不对就会率先攻击。

“丹妮，不得无礼。好久不见了孙悟空先生”

就在双方僵持不下的时候，一个略微苍老的声音打断了这僵持地局面。

“穆利长老，您怎么来了？”

丹妮没想到大长老会亲自过来。

“抱歉，抱歉，突然来打扰...”

悟空看到熟人自然而然的打起了招呼。

“我们是为龙珠来的”

孙悟空的客套话被贝吉塔毫不留情的打断了，他们现在有更重要的事情确认，不是叙旧的时候。

穆利看了一眼贝吉塔，他到现在还是很不喜欢这个男人。

“那个抱歉，我们只是来想确认一下那美克星的龙珠是不是还正常，地球的龙珠出了点问题”

孙悟空急忙打岔将话题引回了正轨，一番解释之后穆利才得知地球龙珠出了什么问题。

“应该不会，丹迪如果没有事情，龙珠不会出现突然失去力量的现象才对”

穆利摸着下巴，他的记忆中并没有相关的信息，也不曾从前大长老的嘴里得知过类似的事情。

“穆利长老！！不好了！”

远处突然传来一阵惊呼，两微胖的那美克星人急急忙忙地朝着穆利所在的位置跑来。

“怎么了？”

“龙珠..龙珠突然变成了石头！”

两个人狠狠地吸了两口空气后急忙将这件紧急时间报告出来。

供奉在神坛上的龙珠突然失去了光泽变成了一颗石头，可是龙珠制造者穆利长老的气却很正常，这异常地现象前所未有。

“你说什么？！”


	20. Chapter 20

“...我说，你到底来这里干嘛的？就是为了把脚撬在我的桌子上和咖啡么？”

老鼠不爽的看着从一进来就一直坐在他对面的椅子上，始终用下巴看着他的那只猫。

比鲁斯斜着眼睛看着这只讨厌的老鼠，如果可以他很想直接把他弄死算了，当然这是被禁止的事情。

“奎特拉，你应该在各个宇宙里都有眼线吧”

这不是疑问句，而是肯定句。虽然没有证据，全王和大神官也并未做出任何处罚，但是，这家伙在力量大会之前就获得了所有宇宙的参赛选手数据是毫无疑问的，没有间谍是不可能做得到。

“我不知道你在说什么”

奎特拉迅速地否定却更坚定了比鲁斯的想法。

“全王和孙悟空的关系很好呢”

低头轻啜了一口咖啡，内心将其品质划分为劣五类，和这家伙的人品一样低劣。

比鲁斯在心底下了结论。

“.....那又如何”

奎特拉已经猜到比鲁斯要说的话，却死鸭子嘴硬的不肯承认。

“如果全王要是知道，你当初为了不让孙悟空出场....”

“你没证据，话不能乱说！比鲁斯！！”

奎特拉跳起来叫嚣的行为完全在比鲁斯的意料之内，他继续喝了一口被其评定为劣五类品质的咖啡，晃了两下脖子说到：

“你知道破坏能量的特性么？虽然都是破坏能量，可是每个破坏神的能量都会有着细微地诧异，就和每个人的指纹一样绝对不会有重复的，当初袭击孙悟空的那帮家伙手里有着东西，哦..对了我当时收集了点残余”

相较于比鲁斯的面无表情，奎特拉的表情在短短瞬间变换了几个面孔，最终趋于平静：

“说吧，你想要我干什么？”

奎特拉给出了比鲁斯最满意的答案，连带这杯劣五类的咖啡也好喝了许多。

“防止万一，我先问下你们宇宙有没有出现莫名其妙的事情，比如突然失去力量什么的”

按照比鲁斯的猜测这种事应该不止吉连的宇宙才对。他所在的第七宇宙虽然还未听说过相似地事情可并不代表其他宇宙的战士不会有。

“我怎么知道？这不是界王神的工作范围么？再次也是柯尼克的工作”

奎特拉说的比鲁斯都很清楚，破坏神唯一的工作就是破坏，除此之外监视和管理宇宙是界王神的工作，这也是为什么布欧出现的时候，维斯并没有强迫叫醒他的原因之一。

不过这样也说明吉连对十一宇宙十分的重要，否则也不会惊动天使来要人。

“是么，那么你最好把这条规律忘掉，让你安插在各个宇宙中的探子去打听看有没有发生有人莫名其妙地参与一场游戏后失去了力量，或者超能什么的，当然最好能找出有谁莫名其妙地变得强大或者突然有了超能力这种事”

奎特拉眯着眼睛盯着比鲁斯看了半天之后说到：

“你是不是知道些什么？”

“关于什么？”

“柯尼克他们最近突然消失的事情”

比鲁斯对于这个问题的回答只是站了起来转身离开。

“等一下比鲁斯！”

奎特拉更加确信比鲁斯知道些什么，急忙拦在了比鲁斯的面前。

“别搞错了！老鼠！我是在命令你，而不是找你合作！”

比鲁斯用着强硬的态度明确地告诉奎特拉自己不想回答这个问题。

“....死猫！我们走着瞧！”

直到比鲁斯离开很久之后，奎特拉才从牙缝里挤出了这句话。

这笔账，他们迟早要算！

奎特拉暗暗下定决心，迟早他要让那只死猫付出代价。

“特兰克斯，我们接下来怎么办呢？”

躲在大树后面的悟天问着一旁沉默不语的好友。

按照原本的计划，他们是来拿龙珠雷达去找龙珠，然后通过龙珠联系上一个叫味美得的家伙。

可是等他们赶过来的时候，却发现特兰克斯家的墙上破了一个大洞，还有被特兰克斯妈妈撵去找龙珠的两个爸爸。

“...不行，爸爸他们找龙珠去了，要再想想其他办法。我记得那美克星上应该也有龙珠的”

“可是我们不会瞬间移动啊”

悟天为难的看着特兰克斯。

“嗯....没办法了，先去找丹迪吧，看看能不能从他那找到坐标，妈妈改良过的宇宙飞船，据说比爸爸他们原本的飞船还要快...嗯？”

特兰克斯的话被摁在肩膀上的手掌打断了，他狐疑地转过头去看着吉连。

“天已经很晚了，你们应该先回家睡觉了”

吉连平静的说着，他不太清楚这两个幼年体是不是这种作息时间，但从哪个角度来说他都不想把这两个孩子牵扯太深。

听到吉连这么说，两个孩子不约而同地抬起了头看着黑下来的天空。

“...啊！！妈妈！”

悟天终于想起来他们离开家的时候，原本约定好在琪琪回来之前回去的。

“啊.....忘了”

“怎么办，妈妈肯定超生气的，特兰克斯我可以住你家么？！！”

一想到回去要面对的是琪琪的暴怒，悟天就想赖在特兰克斯家里一晚上。

“.....虽然你这么说了....不过我不觉得今晚住我们家是个好主意”

特兰克斯从树后面探出头来看着破损的房子，今晚布尔玛肯定也是暴怒的状态，他也不想回家的的好么。

“....为什么你们这么怕这个女人？你们要比她强大的多吧，如果动手的话你们肯定可以赢”

吉连奇怪的问着，找回了部分的能量让他对这两个孩子的实力做了试探，两个小家伙很强，毫无疑问比那个气哼哼站在残骸中的女人要强的多，为什么他们会这么怕这个女人？他完全不能理解。

“什么？别开玩笑了？妈妈生气起来超级恐怖的，连爸爸们都不敢反驳她们的话！”

对于吉连的质问，两个孩子头摇得像拨浪鼓一样反驳着，跟妈妈动手什么的是连想都不敢想的事情。

看到两个孩子这幅样子，吉连狐疑地将目光移到了那栋房屋上，女人已经从破损得墙壁那里消失了。他对自己的判断很有自信，那个女人是不可能具有超过这两个孩子的力量，更别提那两个和他在力量大会上战斗的人。

让他们害怕的究竟是什么。

“怎么办？特兰克斯？”

“我是有变幻胶囊可以找个地方外宿，可是那样妈妈会更生气的”

特兰克斯也不知道该怎么办了，随便外宿的话妈妈会更生气的。

“....要不，去我哥哥那里吧”

悟天想来想去也只能想到可以平息他妈妈怒火的只有他的哥哥孙悟饭。

“悟饭哥不在家么？”

“撒旦叔说哥哥总那么跑会让人起疑心，所以在他上学的附近租了个公寓给哥哥做掩盖，这几天哥哥都住在那里准备考试”

“...这样啊，只能拜托悟饭哥了”

“我就不过去了”

孙悟饭，吉连如果没记错的话，那是那个在力量大会上和蒂斯破战斗的家伙。他认识他。

“...没关系的，哥哥不会介意的”

悟天不明白为什么吉连会说出这样的话，但是特兰克斯猜到了理由。

孙悟饭是参加过力量大会的人，他肯定认识吉连，所以吉连才不想去。

“那好吧，这是旅行变换胶囊，我们会给你找个合适的位置让你住下，等天亮了之后我们一起去找丹迪”

特兰克斯从怀里拿出一个盒子递给吉连看，却在吉连伸手要拿的时候收了回去。

“你的回答呢？”

特兰克斯直视着吉连的眼睛，执意地要从他的嘴里得到一个承诺。

吉连和特兰克斯僵持了一会儿后妥协了，现在的他没有任何办法可以穿越次元，所以需要神龙才有联系上破坏神的方法。

“你的疑心还真重”

吉连的话得到了特兰克斯的一个白眼。

“反正你们这些大人，总是以这是为你们好，你们只是孩子，这种无聊的理由把我们打发走，排除在外吧，真是自以为是的大人”

特兰克斯的话里带着浓烈地怨气，他知道自己只是在乱发脾气，并不是吉连对他们隐瞒了力量大会的事情。

“....哼，我们还有点像”

吉连看着这个急于想向某些人证明自己的孩子，从他的身上仿佛看见了自己的影子。

“什么意思？”

特兰克斯没听明白，吉连也并没有在说什么。他答应了这个孩子的要求后，三个人向着撒旦市的方向飞去。

刚刚飞了一阵，特兰克斯狐疑地转过头去看着变换胶囊公司的方向：

“奇怪？爸爸他们怎么还没回来？按道理来说早应该回来了啊？”

“特兰克斯，快点快点！”

悟天在前边催促着，让特兰克斯放弃思考这个异常，转身跟上了两个人的节奏。


	21. Chapter 21

....伤脑筋了，这下要怎么跟妈妈说呢？”

悟饭挂掉了来自特兰克斯的电话苦恼地自言自语着。

特兰克斯这小鬼古灵精怪又总是喜欢想些有的没有的事情，因为害怕被妈妈骂所以两个人打算跑他这里来住一晚，这本来没什么，结果这小子居然担心起琪琪是不是也在这里，特意先打了个电话来确认.....从某种意义上来说他的担心并没有错，因为琪琪确实来过。

“....算了，来了再说吧”

孙悟饭看了一眼摊在桌子上的书本，思考了一下后还是决定先把它们收起来，今晚肯定是没有机会在继续复习了。

刚收拾好就听见门铃的声音：

“来的还真快啊”

孙悟饭笑了一下，起身走到门口一只手拉开了大门，做好迎接一个飞扑姿势的身体却在看到门背后的人时停滞了下来。

“孙悟饭？”

沙哑得像是砂砾在碎石中翻滚的声音引起了孙悟饭生理上地排斥。

“...是，你是？”

孙悟饭暗暗摆出了战斗姿态，他很确定来着绝对不是怀着好意的家伙。

“来一场比赛吧”

“那你今晚就住在这里吧，明天我和悟天来找你,这是客厅，那边是厕所和浴室，这边是卧室，旅行用的有点小你先凑合一下吧”

特兰克斯给吉连寻了个好地方，将旅行用的胶囊丢出来后变成了一栋简易房屋。顺手推开门后向吉连介绍着简单的房屋构造。

“....这个也是你母亲发明的么？”

吉连惊诧于这种空间折叠技术，这个不起眼的星球上居然会有这种空间折叠技术。

“不是，这是我姥爷发明的，就是我妈妈的爸爸.....悟饭哥？”

特兰克斯正自豪地向吉连介绍他们家引以为傲地产品时，孙悟饭突然胀大并瞬间消失的气引起了特兰克斯的注意。

“哥哥！”

悟天第一个冲出了房间，以他最快的速度朝着刚才那一瞬间气所在的位置飞去。

“悟天！”

特兰克斯迅速的追了出去。

吉连没有立刻追出去，因为他刚才感觉到了一股很熟的气——他自己的气。

“...是那家伙！！”

吉连迅速追了过去，他早该想到的，他被抛到了这个宇宙那家伙也不应该幸免才对。

“.....特兰克斯，悟天....还有刚才那一下是...悟饭？发生了什么？”

两位刚刚从那美克星上回来的父亲，连脚都没挨到地面就察觉到了这股异常。

“还有一个我们应该很熟悉的家伙”

贝吉塔冷静的做了补充。

“...嗯，吉连，可气有点太弱了”

悟空摸了摸下巴，这股气已经比他之前感知到的气强大了许多，但比起他们所数熟知的吉连还是要弱的多。

贝吉塔没有回答这个问题，只是迅速的朝着几股气所在的方向飞去。

“...我瞬间移动不是更快么..算了”

孙悟空看着贝吉塔的行为耸了耸肩迅速地追了上去，两个人在汇合后 一并全速朝着异常所在的位置飞去。

“你们俩带他离开，这家伙交给我来对付”

吉连站在地面上，用身体将诡异之徒和特兰克斯他们隔离开。

稍慢了一步，悟饭的力量在爆发出来的那一刻就立刻消失。如果他猜的没有错，孙悟饭已经输掉了这场比赛。

“等...等一下，小心那家伙有异能......”

孙悟饭跪在地上，努力想要挣扎起来，但他全部的体重都只能压在努力扶持着他的孙悟天身上。现在的他简直像是被抽掉了筋骨，别说战斗了，连站起来都做不到。

他没想到吉连会和特兰克斯悟天一起出现，但令他更在意的是吉连极度低迷的气。

吉连没有理会孙悟饭的话，他的注意力全部在这个诡异之徒胸前挂着的那个项链残片，而失却的那部分就在他的手里。

“....吉连？？见到你真开心啊，我的力量终于又可以完整了”

诡异之徒又发出了那种声音，听得令人竖起全身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“....那家伙怎么回事？死人么？”

特兰克斯看着眼前这个一般身子隐藏在黑色薄雾中的家伙。

露出的那半边身子透着诡异的红色，在仔细看过之后发现，那根本是失去皮肤直接暴露在空气中的肌肉组织。

“你在做什么？不是让你们带着他快点离开么！”

吉连没想到特兰克斯会站在他的旁边摆出战斗的架势。

“别开玩笑了，他把哥哥的力量弄到哪去了？”

吉连没能打发掉特兰克斯，悟天又加入了战局。

孙悟饭完全没有了力量，就像他们刚刚遇见的吉连一样。

两个人站在吉连的一左一右，怒视着眼前那个诡异的家伙，一副随时会扑上去的样子。

“....别胡闹了，这是大人的事情，你们俩带着孙悟饭快点的离开！”

吉连深知对方的诡异，他只想快点将这两个孩子打发离开。现在的他根本顾及不到去保护他们。

“什么大人啊，孩子啊，难道不是很蠢么？站在前面的难道不应该是强大的人么？我不知道吉连你到底有多厉害了，可现在的你并不比我和悟天强多少吧！！”

吉连的话似乎戳中了特兰克斯的痛点，长久以来的怨气一并爆发出来。就连他们的母亲也总会在危险的时候将他们挡在身后。

可是，难道不是应该强大的那个站在前面么？那个来自未来的他，那个从出生就开始战斗的他，那个在最危险的时候总是将母亲挡在自己身后的他，那个可以和父亲一起并肩的他，那才是他本应有的样子。

“我是赛亚王子贝吉塔的儿子！才不会在这种时候临阵退缩！！”

特兰克斯瞬间将气提高至最高，急速朝着诡异之徒冲了过去，悟天紧随其后跟了上去和特兰克斯一起对诡异之徒进行夹击。

吉连没能来的及阻止，只能眼睁睁地看着两个孩子冲过去和那个诡异的家伙打成一团。

诡异之徒拥有着吉连和孙悟饭的力量，但对上两个超级赛亚人孩童并没有占据过多的优势。很显然他还不太能操控住这种力量。除此之外，吉连还注意到了一个关键点。

“没有被吸收？”

吉连敏锐地注意到两个孩子的力量都没有被吸收，虽然没有被吸收但是对方拥有着他还有孙悟饭的力量，这也让两个孩子陷入了苦战。

“....看样子那个项链需要一定的触发条件才行”

吉连瞅了个空挡，将两个孩子一起拽出了战场。

“你做什么？！”

被强势打断了攻击，特兰克斯一边抱怨着一边挣扎。

“我们要帮哥哥取回力量才行！”

悟天不甘示弱也想要挣脱吉连的控制再度冲回去。

“好了，冷静点，我来告诉你们要怎么对付那家伙”

吉连死死压住两个孩子，生怕他们一不小心就从自己手里窜出去。他从未想过会有一天要和两个孩子联手行动，可现在的情况很显然这是唯一的选择。

特兰克斯和悟天听到吉连这么说后就安静了下来等待着他的下文。

“看见他身体上带着的那个饰品了么？”

吉连指着挂在那个丧尸胸前若隐若现的坠饰问道。

“嗯”

两个孩子给了他一个肯定的回答。

“那东西是最主要的，在你听到参加一个比赛这种话的时候，最好就立刻停止任何行动”

“为什么？”

“因为你一动很可能就输掉了”

吉连这么说的时候还顺便看了一眼躺在后面的孙悟饭，似乎想用现实的证据证实他的话。

“那那个人怎么办？”

悟天看着那个半个身体失去皮肤的模样，动手揍他是一回事，一旦停下来光是盯着那些暴露在空气中的肌肉组织，一股不言而喻的恐惧就占据了大部分心思。

“.....他这副样子应该是无法控制吸收的力量的结果”

吉连很确定他在第一次见到这家伙的时候他是有皮肤的，虽然也是泛着红色。可是现在的这家伙红色的部分完全没有了皮肤，肌肉纤维中也有爆裂的迹象。

如果他猜的没错，这是因为他的力量过于强大，超出了这家伙身体的极限造成的。

可即使是这副模样，这家伙也没有死亡的意思，这应该是那个项链的作用。

“听着，我去想办法把那家伙的项链夺过来，然后你们两个带着项链还有那小子尽可能的远离这里”

吉连提出了行动方案，却得到了两个孩子一脸的鄙视作为回答。

“悟天，他想甩开我们单干！”

特兰克斯阴阳怪气的冲着悟天说道。

“嗯，狡猾的家伙，才不会让你如愿呢”

悟天嘟着嘴巴附和着。

“这个合作方案有什么问题么？”

吉连一点都不觉得自己提出来的合作方案有什么问题，只要拿到那个项链，那家伙根本不足为惧，首当其冲的就是需要将链饰和这家伙分离开才行。

“你管这叫合作？”

特兰克斯插着腰瞪着吉连反问着。浓烈的鄙视快要从字里行间中溢了出来。

“这怎么能叫合作？这根本是在打发我们”

悟天学着特兰克斯的模样说着。

“你和你的朋友是怎么合作的啊？”

特兰克斯接下来的问题却让吉连陷入了沉默。

合作？在这件事发生之前他根本就没想过自己会和这个词有一丝一毫的关联。

看到吉连沉默的样子，两个孩子凑在一起悄悄地议论着：

“他是不是没合作过啊”

“不知道呢，也许是没朋友吧，真可怜”  
“就算没朋友，可他不是什么骄傲战队的人么？他的队友呢？”

“不知道啊，他大概人缘不好把”

“大概别人都不喜欢他吧”

“嗯，一看他就是那种疑心病很重的人”

“贝吉塔叔叔都还会和我爸爸合作”

“这和我爸爸有什么关系？”

“贝吉塔叔叔疑心就很重.....我爸爸说的”

“胡说，我爸爸可是超级信任悟空叔的”

两个孩子的声音越吵越大，吉连已经不知道该从哪里阻止一下比较好。

这一个晃神之间，吉连突然看见了那扇开启在悟天身后的黑洞。

“当心！”

以最快的速度将两个孩子带离了原地，然后看着那个因为一击得手而窃笑不已的家伙。

“吉连，你的手”

浓厚的血腥味充斥着整个空间，吉连再把悟天拖离攻击范围的时候，被对方给罢了一道。

血从小臂上一条细而深的新伤口中不停地涌出。

“....那是...可可特的超能力！”


End file.
